Nobody Knows
by Choco.Sushi.Nut
Summary: This a series of Eric x Natalia drabbles using LiveJournal's Prompt no.1 General 50 themes. Other randomness will be thrown in also. Read, Review, and Enjoy! Chapter 35: Evidence
1. Microscope

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI: Miami nor any of its characters. Just because I _want_ to doesn't mean that I do. cries

A/N: The following is, sadly, based on a true event that occurred in my forensics class and my mom's interpretation of it. Thanks a bunch to **floofymiko** for helping me realize, "Hey! I can use this!"

* * *

**MICROSCOPE:**

Zoom in. Zoom out. His brow furrowed. _That's strange; usually I can see something. It's at 10X; there should be at least be a large field view of this paint chip. _He and his partner were supposed to be examining paint chips found at a hit-and-run crime scene. They had retrieved a paint chip fragment from the victim's clothes, thanks to their medical examiner, and also one, as well as a couple exemplars, from the suspect's vehicle, which the Miami-Dade Police Department had found discarded on the side of the road.

He had placed the paint fragment from the victim's clothes onto a piece of clay as he examined it through the compound microscope so that he could get a better view of the layers and details. The only problem was that he couldn't see anything because the clay was sort of blocking the light that would have been reflected by the mirror. He had tilted the arm back to get more incident light and had turned the course adjustment knob to get the magnification closer and farther away, but no matter what he did he still couldn't see the evidence. He had even switched the nosepiece to a higher magnification of 40X, but then switched back to 10X.

"Eric? You okay?" His partner was looking at him strangely. He nodded distractedly. _Was I muttering to myself?_

"Here, Natalia, you try. I don't know why, but I can't see anything. Not even a light, it's just black."

"Okay." Natalia hadn't been a CSI for a long time, but she knew her way with microscopes, or so she thought. She zoomed in and out and tilted the arm back. "Aren't we supposed to be using 40X?"

"I tried both"

"Oh, well, I'll try it then." She switched the nosepiece over to the 40X magnification and started to turn the course adjustment knob so that the body tube of the microscope went further and further up. When that didn't help her see the paint chip better, she went to turn the knob to get the body tube to go back down, but it wouldn't. "Uh, it's stuck."

"What?" _Damn it, Delko, focus. FOCUS!_

"The microscope." _Is he even paying attention?_

"Oh." A tinge of pink painted across his cheeks as he fiddled with the adjustment knob until the body tube went back to a comfortable position.

"Thanks." Eric nodded, too afraid to discover what would happen if he let himself speak.

Natalia glanced at him once again before returning to tilting the arm back some more. _He sure has been acting strange lately_. "Hey. I see light."

"Really, that's a good start."

"Yeah, no paint chip yet." She turned the course adjustment knob to focus in closer and close to the paint chip, which she still couldn't see, just a bright white light. _This is so odd. I wonder how come neither of us can see anything. Maybe we should try a different microscope. _At that last thought, the adjustment knob stopped turning. _That's as close as it gets? Still can't see anything. I guess we SHOULD use a different microscope. _She stepped back and her eyes turned as wide as saucers. "Oh no."

"What? What do you mean 'oh no.'" He mentally slapped himself for focusing on the wrong thing.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" She was frantically pointing to the microscope. _What is WRONG with him today?_

It was Eric's turn to have eyes widen. _Why wasn't I paying attention! Stupid! Stupid! _Natalia ran a hand through her hair. Eric, hoping there was still a chance, turned the course adjustment knob so that the nosepiece would be lifted up, but they had no such luck. The 40X magnification had squished the paint chip and clay into the diaphragm. "Shit."

Natalia started to laugh hysterically; it was to cover the fact that she wanted to cry hysterically. _I can't believe I just **SQUISHED** the evidence. What the heck was Eric doing?_

Eric was asking himself the same question as he scraped out the clay and broken paint chip pieces. _She's just a friend; now both are jobs are going to be jeopardized. _He started picking out the big pieces of the paint chip from the clay. "Natalia, are you okay?"

"No, Eric, not at all. I just destroyed a pretty big link connecting the suspect, or at least his car, to the victim." She sighed angrily to herself. _I shouldn't have been so preoccupied. You're supposed to have a clear head when analyzing. _

"Don't beat yourself up about it. It's my fault, I should have been watching you." _Well, that's a lie. I _was_ watching you, just for the wrong reasons_.

"Look, I'm not going to play the blame game. I'm going to go find Horatio and let him know what happened. Let's just hope we don't get into too much trouble." She laughed dryly and left the room.

Eric muttered a 'dammit' to himself. _Why couldn't I have been more alert!_ In a fury, he kicked the side of the table violently with his right foot. _Ow, that hurt_.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, this was based on a true event, but obviously the thought processes are made-up/exaggerated, partly due to what my mom inferred. 


	2. Limericks

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI: Miami nor any of its characters. Just because I _want_ to doesn't mean that I do. cries

A/N: I know, everyone's going to read the following and think O.o. In my defense, I had to write a set of limericks for my creative writing class. These were the results. Guess who each one's about... Lol…

* * *

There once was a man who was born in heat.

On the dance floor, can't miss a single beat.

Half-Russian, half-Cuban

He can't ever stop movin'.

Snorkeling in the sea, can't take a seat.

* * *

There once was a man who had orange hair

Protector of all, somewhat like a bear

His job puts him on the line.

Criminals will pay the fine

For giving his loved ones a great big scare.


	3. Blood

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI: Miami. I wish I did though. XD

A/N: It probably sounds insane and really odd, but oh well. XD … And thanks so much to **floofymiko** for proofreading and helping me out. XD…Oh, and just so everyone knows, Microscope is finished.

**BLOOD:**

As he entered the Miami-Dade Crime Lab's lounge, his stomach grumbled. It was a steady rhythm that seemed to beg, "Feed me, feed me." Punching it had not helped. _I just ate lunch an HOUR ago._ He let out a groan as he discovered the emptiness of the fridge. _Great. Someone forgot to stock up. _As he shut the fridge's door, he noticed a round red thing sitting all by itself in the fruit basket on the counter. _What IS that thing? Food?_

"Eric?" The half-Russian, half-Cuban man jumped slightly at the intrusion. He hadn't heard anyone enter. _So hungry_. He turned around and was surprised to see who it was.

"Natalia."

"Hey. You came in for a snack?"

"Yeah, but there's no food. I guess somebody forgot to restock." He was still eyeing the round red object, which he was hoping desperately was food. "Do you know what that is?"

"The red fruit?" _Wow. He's actually acknowledging me._

"Yeah. So, then it's edible." _Fruit equals edible, right?_

Natalia couldn't restrain herself from laughing. "It's a pomegranate."

"A pomaga-what?" His stomach was now screaming at him to nourish it. "How do you eat it?" _This is bad. I shouldn't be associating myself with a liar and deceiver…but I'm so hungry._

"With a knife." She opened several drawers before succeeding in finding a blade. She lay out some paper towels before she, leaning against the counter, began to cut a cross section into the top half of the fruit.

Eric became mesmerized by the woman in front of him. To him, she was cutting the fruit so gracefully. _Can you CUT **gracefully**?_

"Ouch!" Accidentally the knife had slipped in her right hand and made contact with the forefinger of her left hand. A crimson red color began to seep out of the wound.

Before Eric knew what he was doing, he had Natalia's forefinger at his lips and was sucking out all the bad blood from the cut. Instantaneously, Natalia felt all the heat and blood rush to her face. _What the heck is he doing?_ Her heart was beating so fast and hard; her breath caught in her throat. She thought she would die in the moment.

Eric went to the cupboard for a Band-Aid in the first-aid kit and slowly, she regained her composure. Her stomach, though, was churning with excitement. _What does this mean?_ As he placed a white Band-Aid with 'Feel Better!' sprawled on it in several different colors on her injury, their eyes locked. An eternity seemed to pass before he did the unthinkable and pulled her closer until their lips met.

Natalia felt an intense weakness in her knees. _How can he make me feel this way?_ She let her brain shut down and her heart take over as she returned to him the feeling. Little did she know that he too was allowing his heart the chance to speak its mind, instead of his brain.

"WHAT on _earth_ are you two **_doing_**?" They separated in a split second to find a gawking and wide-eyed Ryan. Natalia looked down and realized, with embarrassment, that the whole time she was with Eric, she had forgotten to put down the knife. With an awkward laugh, she placed it down carefully on the table. Eric sheepishly grinned as he scratched the back of his head. He hadn't even noticed.

But that wasn't what Ryan was staring at. "What'd you two **_DO_** to my pomegranate!"

The End.


	4. Dream

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI: Miami. I wish I did though. XD I don't own Bowling For Soup's song _…Baby One More Time_.

**A/N**: This is the "better" version of the two versions I wrote with this title. I was kind of going use this idea in my story, _Answer the Door_, but obviously I didn't. XD … It's completely out of character… Uh, just in case you can't figure it out, the song being sung is in italics…and so are the thoughts… XD

* * *

**#27 DREAM:**

_Pit-Pat._

The sound awoke her. She blinked a couple of times and slowly adjusted to the dark. She turned to face her alarm clock. _1:43_

_Pit-Pat_.

_What is that? It's not rain…it's too…unsteady…_ There was something hitting her bedroom window. _I'm awake, may as well check it out…_

She, clad in a bright orange tank and flamingo pink shorts, climbed out of her comfy bed and pulled back the thin curtains. _That's strange…the sound's gone…great, Natalia…now you're hearing things…_ She opened her window. A warm breeze enveloped her. A guitar could now be heard being strummed.

The woman squinted and the 'guitarist' stepped into the light cast from the street lamps and her porch lamp. _What the-What the **heck**?_

"_Eric_?" _What's he **doing**? Since when does he play the guitar? If you can call **that** playing…_ He didn't answer, but instead began to sing as he continued to pluck the strings of the guitar. _Oh no…he sings as great as he plays the guitar…and that's not really saying much._ She had to bite her lower lip to keep from laughing. _He's so completely out of tune…it's kind of cute…_

"_Oh baby baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_That something wasn't right here_

_Is he singing…'…Baby One More Time'…by Bowling for Soup?_ A smile crept onto her face.

"_Oh baby baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go_

_And now you're out of sight, yeah_

_Is this supposed to have some sort of double meaning?_ The breath caught in her throat as she thought about the possibilities. _Does this mean he forgives me? …Or does he want me to forgive him about what happened with Ryan?_

"_Show me how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby cause I need to know now_

_I don't care. He's **serenading** me. And even though he can't sing…it's such a beautiful thing._ She thought she would start crying soon.

"_Because…_

_My loneliness is killing me_

_And I, I must confess I still believe, still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

Natalia couldn't help but laugh out loud at how off-key Eric was singing. She ran out of her room and down to her porch. Slowly, she stepped off it as she made her way to the modern-day troubadour. She chewed her bottom lip. _The reason is he's nothing like Nick…Eric…Eric is such a loving and caring person…man. The man…of my dreams…I don't deserve this though…I don't deserve him…How could I?_

"…

_The reason I breathe is you_

_And girl you've got me blinded"_

Eric stopped abruptly and swung the guitar around until it rested against his back. He didn't know why he was doing what he was doing, but he had woken up with the urge to do it. _I just want her to know how I feel about her_. _And hopefully, maybe, she feels the same way_.

As she came face to face with him and gazed into his eyes, she burst into tears. _Even if he apologizes…even if **I** apologize…after all this…after Nick…I just don't deserve this…I don't deserve Eric's love and care…I just don't-_

Eric took her into his arms and held her tight as she sobbed noisily into the silent night. He didn't ever want to let her go. _I didn't come here tonight to sleep with her…I just wanted her to know how **I **felt about her…I just wanted her to know that I care about her…that she's the girl of my dreams…and nothing will ever change that._

Another gust of warm wind came to pass, enveloping them, strangely, in a scent of strawberries.

* * *

A/N: Those of you wondering where the heck strawberries came from…it's a reference to a chapter from Answer the Door. 


	5. Soft

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI: Miami. I wish I did though. XD

**A/N**: cough Enjoy! It's kind of odd/random… XD … oh just so you know… when someone's talking on the other side of the telephone line, it's in italics…j.i.c. you couldn't figure that out… XD

**

* * *

**

**SOFT:**

It was late…and dark. The little light that was provided to her was her vehicle's head and tail lights, the street lamps…and the moon. A smooth cut ivory circle in the dark cloudless sky radiating its soft glow onto Miami's sleepy streets.

It had been a long day for her. _At least people back at the lab are beginning to accept me somewhat…at least…**he** is…I think…_

The streets were empty at this time…that is until a look in her rear-view mirror, as she turned onto a side street, told her a different story. _Strange…it's dark…shouldn't that person put their headlights on?_ Suddenly, as the two cars passed another street lamp, she realized that she both recognized the car and its driver. _Those eyes…oh my God…_

She gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. _Calm down_…_breathe_. Her breathing became erratic as she completed the 'three right turns equals a circle' maneuver and the driver still continued to tailgate her. _Okay…just breathe…inhale…exhale…there's got to be some plausible explanation…which would be…?_

She sped-dialed the first person she could think of. _Please be home…please…please answer…help…_

* * *

The spicy salsa and grilled cheese sandwich sat in the microwave. He had just popped it and set it for thirty-five seconds. _I need this…something greasy, cheesy, and unhealthy…_ It was his midnight snack. 

He plopped onto his saggy grey couch and turned on the television. As he flipped through the channels, he realized that at midnight there really wasn't much on, other than some old reruns. With a click, he turned off the television and returned to the kitchen to a beeping microwave. His snack was ready to eat. _So hungry_. He was just about to bite into the scrumptious warmth when his sharp ears picked up a soft buzz coming from the living room. It was his cellphone, which had been set on vibrate. _What? Oh, c'mon, who **calls **at this hour? _He paused in thought. _…Who **eats** at this hour? Anyway, it's probably a telemarketer…_ He went back to his sandwich, but the buzz persisted. _Why would a telemarketer call at midnight…argh…may as well check…_

He raced over to his cellphone and checked the caller ID feature before answering. _NBV? Something must be wrong. Natalia would never call this sporadically._

"Hello? Nata-"

"_Oh my God…Eric…thank God you picked up..._" He could hear her labored breathing through the phone connection.

"Hey-hey… are you okay? What's going on?" They may have had a couple of rough months, but that didn't mean that he hadn't stopped caring about her well-being.

"_It's my ex…Nick…he's following-"_ All of sudden there was a shriek and the line cut off.

"Natalia? Natalia? Dammit." _What the heck did her ex-husband do?_ He hung up and tried calling her again.

* * *

The frightened woman began to drive faster. _There's no way I'm letting that creep know where I live now. _She had just been rear-ended as she was talking to Eric and in the process had dropped it on the passenger's side. Now, she really was shaking and panicking. _I just need to…_ She sighed satisfactorily as she pulled up to a familiar place-a small one bedroom apartment that, although seemed unwelcoming and run-down, to her appeared to be the safest haven the world could offer. _That is, if he let's me in._

She frantically looked around her as she got out of her car and made a dash for the door and repeatedly knocked on it. The man who answered the door let a sound of relief escape his lips as he saw the woman he truly, deeply cared about was, in fact, alright. _She looks like a frightened rabbit._

"Natalia…thank God…you're okay. What're doing? Come in."

Natalia stood all fidgety outside the door and looked around to ensure herself that Nick was gone. "Oh. He's gone…I'm sorry I bothered you." She turned to leave.

"Natalia? Are you nuts? There's no way you're leaving by yourself again."

"I'm sorry, Eric. I shouldn't have gotten you involved." _He's gone…I'll just go home…but I don't want to wake up and worry my sisters…_

"You called me, I'm involved." With determination, he stepped aside to give her room to enter. "Come in. It's a little untidy, but come in."

Natalia walked in, her eyes filled with gratitude. She soon realized that a little untidy was, in actuality, an understatement. She made her way to the couch and sat on the edge. She was still very uneasy. _I don't want to get Eric involved in something that has got nothing to do with him. _She picked up a squishy-squashy lime-green teddy bear that was sticking out of one of the cushions of the couch. _Cute_.

"Oh, that's Marisol's. His name is JoJo."

"His?"

"Well, it depends on who you ask."

"Really?" She found that amusing.

"I say it's a boy and she says it's a girl. What do you think?" A grin spread across their faces.

"It sounds like a universal name."

"That's not a decision." Natalia laughed, making Eric smile.

"Look, make yourself comfortable and I'll make some ginseng tea."

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I am."

Natalia smiled. _I'm glad that I called him…and not someone else. _

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, he entered the living room with two cups of hot ginseng tea. "Hey, it's a little hot, so be careful when…" He smiled and set the tea down on the television stand next to his cellphone. Natalia had fallen asleep on the couch with JoJo in her arms. _She needs all the rest she can get…_

He grabbed a blanket from the closet in his bedroom and tucked her in. With that done, he momentarily watched her breathing softly and steadily, at true peace in sleep, before returning to the kitchen to finish his midnight snack. Even though, it was well past midnight by now.

**

* * *

A/N:** Right…well according to this deviant, Irrel, ginseng tea makes babies (okie that's the simple version…) … XD … just, you know, if you were wondering. 


	6. Delko's Bio Poem

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Eric Delko and his family and his the love of his life, Natalia Boa Vista---they're all property of the CSI: Miami franchise.

**A/N**: This was a Creative Writing assignment---a biography poem… LOL… XD

* * *

Eric---

High-spirited, devoting, strong, and protective,

Brother of Marisol, Son of Pavel and Clorinda,

Lover of teasing his friends, swimming, and Natalia Boa Vista,

Who feels joy when helping his community, satisfied when the bad guy is put away, and hurt when those he love deceive him,

Who needs his family, job, and soulmate,

Who gives hope, bad jokes, and dedication to those he cares about,

Who fears the loss of a loved one, the inability to move beyond the past, and the incapability to save the ones he love from harm's way,

Who would like to see less heinous crimes committed, the end of racial and cultural prejudice, and forgiveness and honesty between people,

Who lives in a small one-bedroom apartment in Miami-Dade County, Florida,

---Delko.

* * *

**A/N:** XD ... It was an assignment! XD ... I wasn't really sure where he lived though... XD 


	7. Life

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI: Miami. I wish I did though. XD

**A/N**: Woo… Eric/Natalia together is so cute! XD … hope this drabble portrays that… XD …Thank you **floofymiko **for proofreading and giving me mini tips… XD

* * *

**LIFE:**

It had occurred so fast that she had barely known what had happened until it did. And by then, it was too late. They were standing in a dank part of a crumbling warehouse. He was being held by gunpoint; his gun was in her hands. _How am I supposed to use this thing? Oh…this is all my fault. Just remain calm. MDPD should be here soon…I hope._

"Natalia, shoot him already!" The half-Russian, half-Cuban man shouted to the newest CSI. He had kicked over his gun to her when he had felt a twist of his arm and the coolness of metal on the base of his neck.

With elbows locked, Natalia had the gun aimed at her ex-husband. She was hesitating and swallowed nervously. _What if…What if I miss…and shoot Eric? I've never shot someone… **killed** someone before…_ Her chest became tight. "I-I-I can't." She pressed her lips together.

"Nat," Nick taunted, "if you just put down the gun and come with me, I just may spare you from witnessing your _boyfriend's_ painful death." At the word 'boyfriend', the domineering man sneered. It wasn't an accurate assertion, but they weren't about to contradict the crazed man.

"Natalia. Don't you dare listen to him!" Eric became further aggravated as Nick tightened his grip and pressed the gun harder into his neck. He tried his absolute hardest not to show any expression, as to not upset the woman he cherished dearly.

Her eyes flitted back and forth from the man she feared to the man she loved. She didn't know what to do. _Maybe…Maybe…I should just go with Nick…no matter **what** happens to me…as long as Eric is unharmed…_ Her hands were sweating and with one glance at both men, she slowly began to bend down to place the weapon onto the ground.

"Good girl," Nick laughed harshly while still tightening his grip, making Eric grunt involuntarily.

"Natalia. If you put that gun down…I'll never speak to you again." He didn't bother adding the obvious, which was if he actually got out alive. _Her safety is more important… _

"Eric!" Natalia's voice was high-pitched and full of tears. "I don't want you to get hurt." She straightened up, gun still in hand. _I don't know what to do anymore._

"Do you trust me?" Eric's question stung her. Of course she trusted him, with all her heart.

"SHUT UP!" Nick growled, the barrel of his firearm biting into the CSI's dark mocha skin.

"Why can't I just give up?"

"No. You're not _allowed_ to 'give up'!" As she met his gaze, she saw how serious he was. A huge explosion interrupted their moment. The men before her fell, a scream erupted from her lips.

She dropped the gun and ran over to him, shoving aside the heavy dead weight of her ex-husband. She didn't see the ginger-haired man standing behind a smoking gun. All she saw, all she cared about was the man lying in front of her. She was afraid to touch him and found herself kneeling with her hands clasped together and eyes closed shut. _Please…oh please…please…don't do this…I can't… _There was a grunt followed by a moan.

"Natalia?"

Instantly, her eye flung open. A flood of emotions overwhelmed her and the tears made their escape. As he went to sit up, she noticed that he had been wounded in the shoulder, which made her cry even harder. Silently, Eric pulled her into a hug with his good arm. For a moment there, he thought that he had actually ceased to be.

"Why'd you do that? Why wouldn't you let me give up?" She turned to face him and was surprised to see that he too had a tear-stained face.

He looked at her dead in the eye. He summarized what he had mentioned before. "As long as I'm alive, you're not allowed to give up."

"You could have been killed!" Her eyes once again welled up.

"Natalia, I treasure _your_ life more than my own."

The tears overflowed. "You idiot." She laid her head against the curve of his neck and he held her while she sobbed. "You complete idiot."

He smoothed out her hair and kissed the top of her forehead. A feeling of peace and serenity passed through them and although the paramedics still had to take care of the wounded CSI, she knew that he was safe and that they had their whole lives to be together.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I hope y'all liked it… XD … You may not have known, but I had _so_ many different versions of this 'Life' drabble... This is the one that came out… It was inspired by the scene between Elliot and Olivia in the episode, 'Fault'--- an AMAZING episode! XD 


	8. Sound

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI: Miami. I wish I did though. XD

**A/N**: This was fun to write… mostly was done in my AP Calculus and Gov't classes… XD …it's kinda based on this horrible rumor I read about what may happen to Delko… I changed the circumstances though… XD

* * *

**Sound:**

"_I put the money in your bank account."_

"_All of it?"_

"_Fifty now, fifty later."_

"_Okay so what exactly do you want me to do?"_

"_I'll call you when they're near, and then just ride the elevator up. When it opens, they should be passing by. This is what they look like." He handed over a photograph of a happy couple. _

"_Okay…" He pocketed the photo. _

"_Take this also." He handed the man a handgun. "Fire at them twice."_

"_Both of them?"_

"_Try to kill the man."_

"_All right. And the money'll be there?"_

"_Yeah, total of one hundred thousand."_

"_Right…later, NT."_

"_Later."_

* * *

She strolled down the brightly lit hallway of the crime lab, a file in her hand. As she passed the lobby, someone wrapped their arms her stomach from behind. A whisper sent warm shivers throughout her body.

"Привет, моя любовь."

The woman giggled and turned to face the man. She didn't know what he had said, but could discern from his tone that it was something good.

"Hey, you." She was smiling radiantly.

"Hey." He tucked a few loose strands of hair back behind her ear. _She's so beautiful_. As he lowered his head to meet her lips, the elevator doors opened and he heard the distinct sound of someone cocking their gun.

"GET DOWN!" He shoved the woman he loved aside and used his body as a shield to protect her from harm's way. He didn't have the time to retrieve his weapon and therefore had no way of defending himself as the two bullets escaped the perpetrator's firearm. As soon as the frenzy began, it ended with the elevator doors shutting. People were picking themselves up from where they had hidden from the gunshots and were moving about in a frantic matter. It was a chaotic scene.

Gradually, her eyes fluttered open. Someone was calling her name, standing above her…removing his dark shades.

"Horatio? What happened?" She groaned. "Where's Eric?" Her body ached where the CSI had collapsed on her.

"Ma'am, the paramedics are escorting him to Mercy Hospital right now. Are you hurt?"

She didn't respond. _Is he hurt?_ "I have to go…I have to see if he's alright!" She stood up so fast that she stumbled a bit at the sudden burst of movement.

"Ms. Boa Vista, you're in _no_ condition, to drive. Allow me to."

She was in such a state of distress that she complied…as long as she there. "Fine…fine…did you _hear_ anything?"

"Eric's…he's strong…don't worry."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're not telling me something."

"Right now, that's all you need to know." With a hand on her back, he guided her out of the lobby and down the flight of stairs, since the elevator was surrounded by yellow crime scene tape.

* * *

"Uh…miss? Your name?" The young receptionist at Mercy Hospital had been bombarded with an incredible amount of files and requests that she was quickly becoming bewildered.

"What?" The CSI was in a disheveled condition. "Oh. I'm waiting for my supervisor to come back." Since he had the authority, the lieutenant had left her in the waiting room while he checked on their colleague.

"Oh. Well in that case, could you just sit down? The waiting room's right over-"

"Horatio! How's Eric? _What happened?_" The anguish on the ginger-haired man's was enough to set her out of her mind. He was accompanied by a Doctor Goldwyn.

"Ma'am? Are you Mrs. Delko?" The doctor was closing a file labelled _Eric Delko_.

Her boss shot her a look. She got the message. If she said differently, she might not be able to see Eric. "Yes, yes. How is he?" Her expression was full of worry, concern, and grief.

"Maybe you should sit down."

"Uh, no. I think I'll stand." _Is it that bad?_

"Alright, then. He's in very critical condition. He was…shot in the head and thigh."

She paled instantly and found that she couldn't move or breathe. "H-uh-uh-a-I-uh." She shut her mouth and started over. "Is he alive? Is he awake? Is there a _chance_?" _I **knew** Horatio wasn't telling me something._

"There's always a chance that he'll survive. He seems strong and healthy enough." His grim countenance told otherwise. "He's not in the E.R. anymore, but we're trying to our best to keep him stabilized. Are you Natalia…Delko?"

Her brain was working overload trying to process all the new information. "What?" _What'd he say? Oh._ "Yes."

"Oh, good. He's been moaning your name since his arrival."

Despite the situation, she blushed. "Can I go see him now?"

"Yes. I'll take you to the room." He turned to the man beside him. "Sir, you're going to go notify his family?"

"That I will, that I will. Ma'am, will you be alright?"

"Yes. Thank you, Horatio."

"No problem, ma'am."

* * *

The doctor, truly believing that the two CSIs were newlyweds, left them alone in the room. It smelled clean…strongly clean…a scent which she felt burnt out all the hairs in her nostrils.

"Eric?" She ran over to his side. He was muttering something. _My name?_ All the tubes in him scared her; she wasn't sure if he was even fully conscious. He was wearing a flimsy blue hospital gown and had gauze and tape on his forehead as well as gauze and tape over his thigh. _They must have taken out the bullets…_ She figured that the head investigator had given them to their bullets expert.

She inhaled shakily. "Eric? It's Natalia. Just wanted you to know…," her voice cracked, "…that I'm right here." The tears that threatened to spill over were swallowed back. She knew she had to be strong…for him.

_What I would give to hear the sound of your voice again…_ She placed his hands in hers and closed her eyes. _He'll pull through…he will…_ It became her mantra. A gentle squeeze confirmed her hopes.

* * *

**A/N:** Uh…yeah…remember this is based on a rumor I read… . …oh and _NT_ is referring to Nick Townsend… j.i.c. you couldn't figure that out… XD … the Russian (the three words that are quite obviously not in English…) means "Hello, my love." Well it's more like hi, or a really informal hello… XD … okie, it's inaccurate in that the doctor, while asking Natalia whether she is "Mrs. Delko," has Delko's file, which probably states 'Single' under marital status, but you know…its all for story purposes… XDD …hope y'all like it… XD 


	9. Black

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI: Miami. I wish I did though. XD …

**A/N**: Um… so I just realized that I kinda made Natalia _too_ dependent on Eric… so I wanted to try something new… it's weird… XD It's really really strange and weird…hope y'all like it! XD … Oh, and there's a semi-mini-reference to Season 3's Pro Per… XD

* * *

**Black:**

There was no one in sight, no one in the lobby, save a man and a woman having a quiet dispute.

The grasp on her wrist tightened, but she refused to be scared. She refused to be scared ever again.

"Don't leave, Natalia," taunted her ex-husband, a noticeably controlling man.

"Let go of me. I have a job to do." Her voice remained strong, but inside she was beginning to falter.

"And you can go back, as soon as you acknowledge the fact that you love me." He winced as she unexpectedly boxed his nose with an up thrust of her free hand. The blood flowed freely and the sudden pain made him temporarily lose his grip. It was just enough time for the woman to rip her hand from his hold and walk away quickly toward the elevator.

The man wiped away the blood from nose and glided over to her in a matter of seconds, swinging her violently around. In a low voice, he snarled, "Listen, _bitch_, you will come back to me."

"You don't scare me, Nick. Not anymore." Her face was as smooth and cool as stone.

He slammed her against the wall next to the elevator doors and continued to speak to her in low harsh tones. "I _control_ you. Control what you eat, sleep, do… How. You. **_Live_**."

Traumatizing memories resurfaced and momentarily frightened her, but she quickly regained her strength. _I left him. I **left** him. I AM **strong**!_ "Get off of me."

"Oh, really?" He grinned wickedly and would have done more, had he not been stopped.

"HEY! I suggest you leave **_now_**!" The speaker, a colleague of hers, pulled the predator away from its prey. Natalia sighed with contempt, when she recognized who it was.

The possessive man sneered. "I was just having a little _friendly_ conversation with Natalia."

"Just beat it." The CSI's eyes narrowed.

The oppressor threw his arms up in defense. "Alright! I'll leave the two love birds alone." A malicious smile shadowed his face before he took his leave, promising to return later.

The fingerprint expert turned his concern over to the victim. "Hey, you okay?" He was shocked by her response, a scowl. "What?"

"You know, I _can_ take care of myself." She pressed the button for the elevators to go down, waiting somewhat impatiently. The man, who stood next to her, was waiting for the same car to arrive; they both had to go to a crime scene together and therefore needed to get to the parking garage.

_Is she serious? _He recalled a similar situation with a certain blonde ballistics expert. "All women are the same," he muttered as they entered the elevator.

She whipped around at his comment, hearing 'all women are _insane_'. "_Excuse _me? All **_men_** are insane!"

He looked hurt. Even though she was shouting, he had misheard, believing that she was had said, 'all men were the _same_.' "You're comparing me to that…animal?" He had no other way to describe her complete creep of an ex-husband.

"Maybe I am!" She was just so mad.

He scoffed at how ridiculous the notion was. _Sometimes…why do I even **bother**?_

Her jaw set. "You both think that women are some sort of weaklings! That, at all times, they need to be protected and secured in bubble wrap! The only _difference_ is that _Nick_ thinks that and tried to take advantage of us and _you_ think that and feel obligated to protect us.

"Well, I'm _sorry_ I tried to help."

His bitter sarcasm infuriated her further. "_Look_." She jabbed her index finger roughly at his chest. "It may come as a _surprise_, but I **_am_** a black belt. I can take care of _myself_." She emphasized her last statement.

"I'll remember that for next time." His cold tone was betrayed by his wounded expression.

Natalia sighed with grief. She didn't know why she was so upset. Eric was always there for her. _That's his job…to protect those in need… But I'm not in need…_ _Nick's just so aggravating and violent…and I wanna prove to him… to **myself** that I'm strong, that I don't need someone else to protect me at all times. _Eric hadn't been the one to hurt her, and she knew that he had only been trying to help, but she was too stubborn to say so. _I hope that we're going to be okay…_

"Natalia?...Natalia?" She snapped out of her reverie.

"Huh…oh…" They had arrived.

"Wanna drive?" Although it was his car, he figured that the only way out of their current mess was by taking a step back.

"Sure…" She wasn't about to argue, considering they were already running a little late to the crime scene.

As he climbed into the passenger seat, he began to chuckle at a thought.

"What?" _What **now**?_ But because she felt a little high-strung at the moment, she broke into a smile too.

"I was just imagining_ you _karate-chopping someone."

She turned the key into the ignition. "Why you think I can't do it?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just imagining you do it."

"You know, I wouldn't just **_randomly_** 'karate chop' someone…a black belt's more than that…it's more defense than offense."

"Well, I still need to make sure that I don't make you angry." He smirked as they paused at a red traffic light.

"Shut _up_!" She smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Ow!" His face contorted in pretend shock and pain. "_That_ was _not_ defense! I can already feel my arm bruising!"

They burst out laughing and when the light turned green, she accelerated away to their destination. _Yeah, we're going to be okay.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Yeah, I know… random (really random) and fast-paced… what else is new? XDD


	10. Night

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI: Miami. I wish I did though. XD …

**A/N**: Um… this is a little drabble to get everyone in the holiday spirit! XD … LOL… It is a somewhat crack X-mas drabble… XD … you've been warned… XD …and I funked up the time line…and mixed in a bit of my ideas from Answer the Door (hey, if you're confused, you can always read that in addition to this… XD)

* * *

**Night:**

"I love Christmas time!" The blonde ballistics expert said as she waltzed through the open door leading into the break room. She was welcome by its three other occupants.

"Hmmm? …yeah," laughed former FBI mole, "but it never snows in Miami."

"Yeah, kinda kills Christmas if you ask me," said their obsessive-compulsive friend.

"But you guys, Christmas's all about the presents!"

The initial conversation starter gasped. "Valera!"

"I was only joking Calleigh." She grinned at the man next to herr. "I love Christmas time, _Natalia_, snow or no snow." She gave playful dagger eyes to the woman sitting next her, who just stuck out her tongue in reply.

"Has it ever even snowed in Miami?" asked Natalia.

"Yeah," said Ryan thoughtfully, "like back in 1899. There was a huge blizzard-"

"Aww," grinned the DNA technician, "I'm telling my mommy that I have the most smartest boyfriend ever!" The man grinned and the other two women rolled their eyes.

"Please," said the newest CSI, "don't let it get to his head."

"Don't let what get to his head?"

The blonde jumped in, "Your praise."

"Oh, phsh." Valera waved them off. "Calleigh you're just jealous cuz I said that my boyfriend's smarter than yours!" She stuck out her tongue.

"I am not! And just so you know, Peter Elliot is a well-refined man and doesn't need to win a competition for smartest boyfriend, cuz he already _is_!" Valera was laughing at something behind her.

"Glad you feel that way. Maybe you should take a deep breath."

"Peter!" She ran up and hugged him. "Happy Christmas Eve!"

"Happy Christmas Eve to you too." He kissed her gently.

Natalia pursed her lips. "Okay, I'm gonna leave the two happy couples alone," she joked.

"Aww," Valera pouted, "We're sorry, Natalia. Stay with us!"

"And watch you guys make lovey-dovey eyes to each other all night? I think I'll pass." Her look of amusement was slightly faltering.

"Oh c'mon," whined Ryan, "what do you think we went through when you and Eric were together." Valera smacked his arm.

"Speaking of which," said the blonde CSI, casting a annoyed glare at her colleague, "how have things between you and Eric been going."

"Uh…they haven't. I'm thoroughly convinced he hates me." She let out a laugh. "My fault really, I was the one who got pregnant."

"Oh please." Calleigh rolled her eyes. "It takes two to-"

"Please don't say it takes two to tango," pleaded Ryan. "My parent's gave that analogous speech to my younger sister, and um…let's just say I've been scarred for life." He received an 'aww' and sympathetic hug from his girlfriend.

"Well, I wasn't going to say _that_," scowled Calleigh at being interrupted for something as nonsensical as that. "It takes two to make a _baby_." Being held in Peter's arms, she could feel the instant he began laughing from the soft breath she felt on her hair and neck.

Natalia smiled. "It's okay. I gotta go pee anyway."

Valera nodded. "Like the pregnant women do."

"Like regular humans who drink a lot of water do."

"_Right_."

Natalia was about to walk out when she let out a sharp intake of breath and literally ran into someone so hard that, had he not caught her, she would have bounced off and fallen on her bum. "Eric."

"Natalia."

She straightened up and the two just gazed at one another. A low whistle was heard. It was Ryan.

"You guys do realize _where _you're standing."

The couple by the door looked up at the top of the doorframe to find a cluster of mistletoe hanging out. They looked back at one another.

"You guys it's _traditional_. You have to." Their obsessive compulsive colleague continued to tease them.

Her mind was elsewhere. _He's probably still upset and came in to grab a banana…or Horatio's poorly homemade fruitcake._ Her thoughts were put aside in a forgotten, dusty shelf as she was pulled into a deep kiss by the man in front of her.

"OK," said Calleigh, "I think _we _should leave."

"Hmph," complained Ryan, "fine."

Once the two couples were gone, Eric pulled back and whispered to her, "Merry Christmas Eve, Natalia."

She tried not to laugh. "Wait, so you're not upset?"

"Why would I be? If you're happy, then I'm happy."

"Oh."

Eric grinned. "What are doing tonight?"

"It's Christmas Eve. I'm hanging out with my sisters, unless they have model Christmas parties to attend, which I think they do. So, I guess nothing really."

"Wanna hang out over at my parent's place? We're having a big feast. Largely due to the fact that it's Marisol's first Christmas with a spouse. Huge deal for my parents…only if you want to."

"I'd love to."

"Great," a wide smile spread across his face, "I'll pick you up at about seven."

"OK, see you later then." She paused before exiting the break room. "Oh and Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas Eve!" She quickly pecked him on the cheek and left, leaving him to wonder about the sudden emotions of women.

* * *

**A/N: **Let's just say I was typing when it was still Christmas Eve... LOL... Anyways, I know this is really _RANDOM_, but I'm a very sleepy rite now... XD ... Merry/Pippin Christmas! XD 


	11. Sex

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI: Miami. I wish I did though. XD …

**A/N**: Hehe… I changed my idea from what this drabble was originally gonna be about… LOL… XD … hope this one is just as good! cough XD

* * *

**SEX:**

"Name?"

The speed of the receptionist was beginning to irk him. "Eric Delko."

"Age?"

"30."

"Sex?"

"_Excuse_ me? Is this some sort of joke? My fiancée is in one of those rooms giving birth to our baby! _Why_ are you asking me these ridiculous and pointless questions?" His girlfriend had called him from the ambulance to let him know that she had gone into labor.

"Your sex, sir?" The elderly receptionist had a job to do, which was helping the young man fill out the hospital forms.

"Male!"

"Mr. Delko?" A familiar voice calmed him down. It was his betrothed's obstetric-gynecologist, Dr. Morris.

"Dr. Morris." His tone was one of pure relief. "Can you please tell this receptionist that she's wasting my time?"

The doctor laughed. "Follow me." As they walked down the white halls of Mercy Hospital's maternity wing, she turned toward slightly. "Natalia's a tough one."

"Really?" The light sarcasm was evident in his tone.

"She's been refusing to push until you arrive, much to the dismay of her sisters."

Eric chuckled. _Sounds just like Natalia… Great, now either Christine or Anya is going to smack me. _

Before entering her room, he was told to put on a gown and cap and scrub his hands and arms until they were basically raw.

When he finally did make his way into her room, he received a punch from her youngest sister. The middle child was video-taping, as well as narrating, everything; the reason was somewhere along the lines of one day embarrassing her nephew when he got older. "And now, after about two hours since Nat was admitted to the hospital, Eric, the father of this baby, has _finally_ arrived."

At the same time, Christine yelled, "Some boyfriend _you_ are! Can't even arrive on time to see your _fiancée_ deliver your baby!"

"Hey! It was traffic and the receptionist!" He retorted in defense.

"Alright that's _enough_," the OB-GYN cried out, "Natalia needs peace and quiet! So if you don't _get_ quiet, I'm going to have to ask all of you to leave!" Everyone became silent.

"Eric?" He quickly made his way over to the side of her bed and sat in a chair next to her.

"Hey." He smoothed back her long tangled hair and marveled at how beautiful she still looked. "Hey, I'm right here." He held her left hand in his and kissed it gently.

"Good." Her face scrunched up I pain as she felt another contraction.

"Okay, ma'am," Dr. Morris smiled, "are you ready?"

The young woman wheezed out, "Do I have a choice?"

"C'mon Nat, it's just like Lamaze…don't forget to breathe." Eric presented her with an encouraging smile.

She moaned. _Easy for you to say…you're not the one actually giving birth._

"Okay, Natalia," said her doctor, "when I say, 'Push,' you push, honey, okay?"

"Okay." She squeezed her beau's hand in anticipation and he squeezed hers to reassure her.

"Alright. 1…2…3… _PUSH!_"

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Delko?" A nurse came by with a blue wrapped bundle. _That was scary_, thought Eric with a slightly amused smile. _It looked like an alien!_ Natalia, on the other hand, was too exhausted to correct the nurse's minor technical error and just smiled. _Anyway, it'll be correct in a couple of months_. "I'm delighted to say that you are now the proud parents of a baby boy." She handed the teeny weeny package over to the father.

"Thank you." He held the tiny baby for a bit. Its moist chocolate-colored eyes searching around at the new world made his father's heart instantaneously melt. He handed the fragile package to the mother, who experienced the same joy and wonder. "Jeremy Timothy Delko."

"Timothy?"

"In semi-honor of your friend… you're always talking about him." The sympathetic smile that slowly emerged upon her face accentuated the bags underneath her eyes. She felt herself drift into the Sandman's realm.

He imagined his heart would burst from the intense love he felt for her. _She has such an incredibly beautiful soul._ He bent over and whispered softly, "I love you," before kissing her tenderly on the lips. After a moment, he scooped up his son and cradled him with one arm, while with his free one, he held onto Natalia's hand. _Jeremy Timothy Delko…I like the sound of that._

"Oh. Good timing," sighed Anya, "_just_ ran out of film." She giggled.

* * *

**A/N:** Heehee… XD … I made myself very squeeful writing this… XD … lemme know your thoughts! XD 


	12. Time

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI: Miami, but as always, I wish I did. XD …

**A/N**: This drabble makes reference to an event that occurs in the Season 5 episode, "Curse of the Coffin." It's nothing so spoiler-y that it gives away the whole episode, but it would help if you saw the episode…

This is something I spewed out like the day of or a day later of what I thought _should_ have happened after the said event occurred.

* * *

**Time:**

She came out in a daze. It had just EXPLODED. _All those chemicals could be in me_. She knew she had to go to the medical examiner's to get checked out, but she needed to complete her momentary task. It was more important, even if it jeopardized her life. Too bad he had slammed the evidence down so hard.

She got cleaned up and continued to work. The evidence she had been analyzing had not been contaminated. If that could help catch the suspect, then all would not have been in vain.

Finally, she went to the morgue to get tested. She was informed that it would take a week for the results to get back. There was the possibility that she could be dying… just because it exploded… just because he slammed that AXE on the table.

Preoccupied by her thoughts, she didn't see him turn the corner. They made contact and fell back a bit before catching themselves in each other's arms. There was an awkward silence before she began to weep noisily against his shirt. He held her close while he whispered, "I'm so sorry," beginning to weep as well.

Maybe she had a limited time left, but she knew that, for now, she wanted to be nowhere else.

* * *

**A/N:** Okie, so I didn't realize how incredibly short this was…I mean, it _looked_ longer written… heh… well, anyways, lemme know what you thought… 


	13. My True Love

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI: Miami, but as always, I wish I did. XD … oh and I don't own Roger Whittaker's The Twelve Days of Christmas (or whoever was the original person to write/sing it)

**A/N**: Heh…I got writer's choice for this prompt, so I asked my dad to pick the first word that popped into his head… XD …and then I asked him about the Twelve Days of Christmas…apparently it lasts 'til January 5th… so… good timing! LOL… XDD

* * *

**My True Love:**

_On the first day of Christmas,_

_My true love sent to me_

_A partridge in a pear tree._

"Uh…Eric?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah?"

"What am I supposed to do with a partridge… in a pear tree?" She laughed. _I know the song…but this is just going a little far… isn't it?

* * *

_

_On the second day of Christmas,_

_My true love sent to me_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

"Um…thank you?" _I so don't have room for all these trees…and birds…_

He grinned. "You're welcome."

* * *

_On the third day of Christmas,_

_My true love sent to me_

_Three French hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

"Eric…why are all these animals here?"

He was enjoying this. "They're for you."

"Yeah…but what do I _do_ with them?"

"That's up to you I guess." He shrugged with a small smile.

_**Another** pear tree…

* * *

_

_On the fourth day of Christmas,_

_My true love sent to me_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three French hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

She was laughing now. "Eric…I can't believe you're doing all this." _I can't wait to see the next couple of days…_

"A relative of mine owns a farm…"

Her right eyebrow arched. "A relative of _yours_ owns a _farm?_"

"Yeah. Why? You don't believe me?" He half-smiled and closed the distance between them in one stride.

"And what if I said that I didn't?" She gazed into his eyes.

"Then, maybe this will help you trust me." He lowered his head slightly and brushed his lips against hers.

A couple of the birds cooed deeply.

* * *

_On the fifth day of Christmas,_

_My true love sent to me_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three French hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

She giggled. "Cute."

"You like it?"

"Well, it's creative." She looked at the cereal box rings with a slight disappointment.

"Benefits of eating Captain Crunch…"

"Oh, you don't eat Trix?"

"Trix are for kids!"

* * *

_On the sixth day of Christmas,_

_My true love sent to me_

_Six geese a-laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three French hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

"You know what…" She was sitting on his lap in the break room. They were in such close proximity that his breath tickled the back of her neck.

"What?"

"Anya's gonna take all these birds and make a super huge feast with it."

"Am I invited?"

"You're always invited." She happily leaned back into him.

* * *

_On the seventh day of Christmas,_

_My true love sent to me_

_Seven swans a-swimming,_

_Six geese a-laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three French hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

"Horatio?"

"What is it now, Rick?" It was his wife's desire for them to be more civil toward one another… and he wasn't one to go against his wife's wishes.

"Could you possibly explain to me _when _and _why _your lab became a _zoo_?"

A small smile appeared on the ginger-haired man's face, deepening his laugh lines. "Rick, it's the holiday season and it's my lab."

"Well, that's doesn't give one of your CSIs the right to bring in every animal-" He stopped and looked down at his shoulder area as he felt a warm plop. His face scrunched up in disgust. "I'll talk with you later."

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

_On the eighth day of Christmas,_

_My true love sent to me_

_Eight maids a-milking,_

_Seven swans a-swimming,_

_Six geese a-laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three French hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

As she came out of the lab's parking garage, she realized that there was a whole commotion out on the front steps of the MDPD Crime Lab. Curious, she walked over to the crowd.

"There you are!" She turned and saw Maxine Valera, hand-in-hand with CSI Ryan Wolfe, running over to meet her. "I think Eric's lost it!"

"What?"

"Yeah, check it out!"

She walked with her friends and saw with surprise that there were eight woman milking eight cows. _Oh no…_ There were the other animals too and five more cereal box rings. Eric was standing off to the side.

"Eric?"

"Hey." He gave her a quirky smile.

"You're crazy."

"Then, since you're _dating_ me, _you_ must be something."

"Yeah," she giggled, "absolutely nuts."

* * *

_On the ninth day of Christmas,_

_My true love sent to me_

_Nine ladies dancing,_

_Eight maids a-milking,_

_Seven swans a-swimming,_

_Six geese a-laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three French hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

_Now, this is pure insanity…_ The next morning, when she entered the crowd that had formed in front of the crime lab, she found _nine_ women dancing. She ran a hand through her hair as she walked up to him. "Where'd you find nine women dancing?"

"My mamí's community dancing group… What's so funny?" He half-smiled in confusion because she was bubbling with laughter.

"You're so cute." _I love it when he says 'Mamí.' It's **so** adorable_.

"I hope that's a good thing?"

"Of course it is!" She quickly kissed his bottom lip before they entered the building together.

* * *

_On the tenth day of Christmas,_

_My true love sent to me_

_Ten lords a-leaping,_

_Nine ladies dancing,_

_Eight maids a-milking,_

_Seven swans a-swimming,_

_Six geese a-laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three French hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

"Let me guess."

"What?" He had his arms encircling her waist while she leaned her head contently against the curve of his neck.

"These guys are from the same community dancing group?"

His eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Yeah."

"Wow." One of the male dancers had just leapt over a cow. "That's not something you see everyday."

He was too busy studying the woman in his arms to notice anyone else.

* * *

_On the eleventh day of Christmas,_

_My true love sent to me_

_Eleven pipers piping,_

_Ten lords a-leaping,_

_Nine ladies dancing,_

_Eight maids a-milking,_

_Seven swans a-swimming,_

_Six geese a-laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three French hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

"Dance with me."

"You want to dance?"

"Your mom's a part of a dancing group…so dance with me."

"OK." They took the 'dance floor,' which consisted of the front steps of the crime lab.

There were some who were smooth dancers like them, such as their boss and his wife. The ballistics expert and the Secret Service agent were also dancing okay. But then there were the ones who had two left feet.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Valera."

"Yeah, well, it's me too."

"But you're not stepping on my feet."

"That's because I never get a chance to!" She was trying to step on his feet as 'payback.'

"_Hey._ Mine were accidents!"

"Eep!" She playfully smacked his arm. "That wasn't an accident!"

"What would make you think that?" He mustered up his most innocent face.

"Ryan Wolfe! I'm going to make you pay!" She giggled as a battle of the feet ensued.

* * *

_On the twelfth day of Christmas,_

_My true love sent to me_

_Twelve drummers drumming,_

_Eleven pipers piping,_

_Ten lords a-leaping,_

_Nine ladies dancing,_

_Eight maids a-milking,_

_Seven swans a-swimming,_

_Six geese a-laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three French hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree!_

"I can't believe you."

"What?" He couldn't really hear her over all the noisy festivities.

"You've given me something for every day of Christmas!"

"That's what the twelve days of Christmas are for!"

"But I didn't get you anything."

"I could never ask for anything more than to be with you always."

She stuck out her tongue at how corny that sounded. "Well, that's why I got you this."

Eric looked at her with befuddlement as he accepted the royal blue velvety box. It had a gold-colored bow on it. _She got me something?_ "You didn't have to."

"Oh, it's nothing…cost me less than a dollar."

He laughed as he popped open the box and took out the item…a silver key. _What's this for?_ His thought must have been blatantly obvious because the next thing she said was, "You're always invited to my house, but now you have a key…so, you can come over whenever."

A grin spread from ear to ear. _She's so sweet_. "I love it. Thank you." He stooped down to kiss her. _Tastes like hot cocoa and marshmallows…yum!

* * *

_

**A/N:** LOL… yeah, it's semi-crack/OOC…XD … I thought it would be kinda funny to add a random scene between Horatio and Stetler. I didn't mean to be mean… I don't know if everyone's seen it, but at the end of the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie, the guy gets pooped on from a bird… it was funny… XDD… And jus in case people couldn't figure out—Horatio's wife is Marisol… XD

_Anyways_, as always, lemme know what you think! XDD


	14. Smell

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI: Miami, but as always, I wish I did. XD …

**A/N:** Alright, thank you so much to **floofymiko** for helping me a BUNCH with this drabble… and this drabble is the result of FOUR attempts (this one being the fourth)… . … LOL …oh, if you watched the end of the Season 4 episode, The Score, it would make life much easier… XD (there are no spoilers…well, one subtle one, but other than that… XDDD)

* * *

**Smell:**

_THE DELKO FAMILY METHOD TO WINNING SOMEONE'S HEART_

It had never failed. Not once. His mother had used it when his father arrived in Cuba prior to the Cuban Missile Crisis. His sister had used it on his boss, now her husband. Not once had it failed. And it wouldn't start now.

He stood in the small kitchen. The stove was on and he was quickly tearing at the hot beef. _It's still soft…perfect._ As he waited for the meat to cook, he licked the sauce off of his fingers.

She watched him for a bit. _He looks so natural, so… relaxed. _She pushed herself off the doorframe she had been leaning against and made her way over to him.

He smiled as he felt, through his thin white shirt, the small, but strong arms circle around his waist and a head prop up onto his right shoulder.

Drowsily, she said, "Mmm…something smells yummy."

He turned slightly toward her. "It's almost ready."

"What's 'it'?"

He rolled his _r_'s as he responded. "Ropa vieja."

"Oooh…what's _that_?"

He felt tickled by her curiosity. "It literally means 'old clothes'."

She buried her head into his shoulder. Her voice was a little muffled by his shirt as she asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," he laughed jovially. "See how it's shredded?"

She moved her head back to being propped up onto his shoulder. "Mm-hmm."

"Because of _that_, it kind of looks like rags-"

"-Or old clothes…" Her tone was full of realization and wonder.

"Exactly." He turned off the stove and grabbed a piece of the meat between his thumb and forefinger. "Here, try some. It's still hot, so be careful."

If it had been anyone else, she probably would have been disgusted about the idea of eating out of someone's fingers. But it was _him_.

"Mm. Wow. This is amazing. Really hot, but amazing! Who knew that when I came over, I'd be getting good food AND a cultural lesson." She half-grinned in delight.

"Stick around." He said with a chuckle. "I have борщ brewing."

"What are you trying to do, Delko," she joked light-heartedly, "fatten me up?"

"You _are_ eating for two now."

"Yeah." A wide smile painted across both their faces.

_The Delko family method to winning someone's heart._

It never fails.

* * *

**A/N: **Heehee… XD … that made me happi… XD

Thankee again to **floofymiko** (R&R her fics! XD) for helping me! FOUR attempts! . … LOL…

Anyways, just so everything's clear-

_Ropa vieja_: A Cuban dish made of tender beef that is shredded and then recooked. (And it _does_ literally mean 'old clothes'… XD)

_Борщ_ (pronounced borsch): It's beet soup and it's pink! OK, probz majority of readers/population are like 'ew…beets are gross.' Well they are, but борщ is just simply and purely amazing… It doesn't taste like bitter beets at all! XDD … it's so yummy! XDD

Anywhoo, reviews and comments are always loved! XDD


	15. Regret

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI: Miami, but as always, I wish I did. XD …

**A/N:** This is like a short (again) reflection of the Season 4 episode that Eric and Natalia have that mini verbal fight… I forgot what the episode is called though… Thank you **floofymiko **for proofreading!

* * *

**Regret:**

It had just been guy talk. Never to be repeated. _But he couldn't keep his mouth shut. I should have never said- I should have just said, 'NO'. _One simple no and there would never have been a problem.

He had to admit that he did have a minor problem when it came to commitment… but he never meant to hurt her so much.

She was right. They _had_ had something. Something that he would have liked to-still wanted to- further explore.

The pregnancy scare had certainly frightened the both of them. She decided that they should take it slow and he had agreed. _But that didn't mean that the relationship was over. _He just wasn't used to 'taking it slow'. And as much as he would have loved to start a family in a small home in Coconut Groves, especially with _her_, he needed time.

He hoped that she was just trying to upset him and wasn't really interested in his competitive colleague. He wanted her to be happy and desired a chance to express to her that he hadn't meant what he had said.

But she wasn't stupid-they both knew that somewhere in him, he _had _meant it, to an extent. He wasn't ready for a commitment, but he didn't want to lose her. _That look she had…she was so hurt…because of me. _

He slammed his fist against locker over and over again…until his hand was quite raw. The pain was nothing compared to what he felt in his heart. _If **he **had kept his mouth shut…if **I** had told him 'no,' would things be different? I wonder…

* * *

_

**A/N:** Emo Eric! 0.0 … XD … LOL… er… I hope it wasn't _too _confusing…

As always, comments and reviews are adored! XDD


	16. Poems for the Heart

**Disclaimer: **If I owned CSI: Miami, would I still have to go to school? Just wondering… BTW, I don't own it… XP

**A/N:** A limerick and haiku for the heart… LOL… they're actually a 'late' addition to my Creative Writing Final Portfolio… and as always, they're Eric x Natalia… XDD

* * *

**Limerick:**

There once was a man born in Miami.

He was the baby of his family.

He had a soulmate.

He just had to wait

To invite her in for some ginseng tea.

* * *

**Haiku:**

And there she would lie,

Hoping that he would return

With warm, open arms.

* * *

**A/N:** XD … yay! XD … can't wait for Internal Affairs tonight! XDD 


	17. NBV's Bio Poem

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI: Miami... .

**A/N:** This is a continuation of Eric's Bio Poem... lol... he had one, so I figured Natalia should have too... XD

* * *

Natalia---

Strong, wounded, troubled, and determined,

Sister of Anya and Christine,

Lover of crime scene investigating, 'that green stuff', and Eric Delko,

Who feels hurt when stony looks glare at her, happy when working, and thrilled at new beginnings,

Who needs her family, her soulmate, and a second chance,

Who gives support, a smile, and spirit, even on a cloudy day,

Who fears the loss of a sister, the inability to forget the past, and the possessive nature of her ex-husband,

Who would like to see more forgiveness in the world, less cases of marital abuse, and herself walk down the aisle with her lover,

Who lives in the cozy warmth of her family's heart, but who seeks for one in _his_,

---Boa Vista.

* * *

**A/N: **Hee... XD ... happiness 


	18. Secret

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI: Miami, but as always, I wish I did. XD …

**A/N: **LOL… a lot of research went into this one. Researching the meaning of numbers and flowers… XDD … and I wrote the beginning portion of this during my 3-year old cousin's Chuck E. Cheese's party… XDD

Oh yeah, it's best if you first refer to (if you haven't already done so) my previous drabble **Regret**, XD … -winks-

* * *

**Secret:**

Last night had been horrible. Well, horrible in the sense that the only reason she had gone on the date with her obsessive-compulsive colleague was just to make _him_ jealous. _It was childish, I guess._

Either way, five seconds in, they both realized that they weren't meant for one another and that, in fact, they both loved somebody else. They made a pact to be friends and still had a lovely and awkward-free dinner.

She sighed as she entered the crime lab's break room. _How am I going to approach him?_ To her relief, he wasn't there, but she did find a bouquet of flowers sitting on the counter. _Ooh…those are pretty._

"They're for you." She looked up to find Calleigh addressing her.

"Really?"

The ballistics expert grinned widely. "You're name's on the envelope."

"There's an envelope?" She made her way over to the bouquet while the blonde grabbed a cup of freshly brewed coffee and headed over to the ballistics lab. Now, the young woman was left alone.

She read the legibly sprawled letters, running her fingers along the envelope. _Natalia_. Based on the handwriting alone, she had a theory whose it might be. She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter that lay folded within. As she began reading, she held the bouquet of exquisitely scented flowers in one hand.

_Dear Natalia_, the note began.

_I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am to have said the things I did. _

_I know that these flowers won't erase my actions or words, but I hope you can at least hear me out._

_Before I bought these, I did a little research on what each of these six flowers meant. _

She laughed a little. _Wow, someone's got time…_ She carried on her reading.

_1. Purple Hyacinth- It means 'I'm sorry' and I am. I'm sorry, Natalia. Can you ever forgive me?_

_2. Gardenia- It means 'You're lovely' and you are, especially when you smile._

_3. Variegated Tulip- It means 'Beautiful eyes.' You have these incredibly stunning eyes full of so much hope and optimism._

_4. Yellow Tulip- It means 'Hopeless love' because ever sine I first met you, I was head over heels._

_5. Red Carnation- It means-_

Her cheeks flushed as she read on.

-_'My heart aches for you' because it does._

_You're unbelievably special to me and it breaks my heart that I caused you so much hurt._

_I hope that, one day, you can forgive me._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer-_

She laughed out loud. _Yeah, he's **funny**… Wait, wasn't there supposed to be six?_ She read the last bit of the note.

_P.S.- If you're still reading and you're looking for the sixth flower, turn around._

She placed the bouquet and letter down on the counter and with curiosity, she slowly turned around…

…And nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Eric!"

"Hey." He was just standing there, a lone figure leaning against the sturdy wooden doorframe. A beautiful flower, a white violet, was being twirled between his fingers.

"How- How long have you been standing there?" _Did he hear me…laughing? See me…blushing?_

"Long enough to know that you read my letter."

"Yeah." She was still upset and hurt, but in his presence, she couldn't help but smile. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Every word of it." She observed his face carefully; his declaration was genuine.

"Is that the sixth one?" She pointed to the flower in his hand.

He grinned lopsidedly. "Yeah."

"What does that one mean?"

"'Let's take a chance on happiness.'" He tucked the violet lovingly behind her ear, before meeting her eyes. "So, what do you say?"

"I say, Eric Delko," with a huge smile, she slipped her hand within his warm one, "let's."

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N:** Woo… that was lovely… XDD


	19. A Mini Haiku Interlude

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI: Miami, but as always, I wish I did. XD …

**A/N: **Yeah…_another_ Poem Interlude… y'all can thank my Creative Writing teacher/class… XD

Inferences to NED and RaVe pairings:

If you watched Season 4's _Three-Way_ (that poor guy… XDD), then you'll know which pairing the first haiku is for…

If you watched Season 5's _Internal Affairs_ (pure amazing-ness), then you'll know which pairing the second haiku is for…

* * *

**Haikus:**

She accuses him

Of having some trust issues

When she has her own.

* * *

She thrives for danger

He can't stand imperfection

They are meant to be.

* * *

**A/N: **XD 


	20. Victim

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI: Miami, but it'd be so cool if I did. XD …

**A/N:** Heehee… this was a tidbit of fun… wrote it a couple of days ago and finally decided to type it up… XD

Oh yeah, this was inspired by the encounters of my two friends, **floofymiko **and **StonedCao**... (not the romantic part, mind you, just the poking and squealing and tickling… XDD) … it's rather entertaining… XDD

Oh yeah, _because_ it was inspired by my friend's 'randomness'… Natalia and Eric are _very_ crack-ish and OOC… XDD

* * *

**Victim:**

_Ugh…I NEED COFFEE. _She waited rather impatiently for the hot caffeinated liquid to brew. She had pulled a double shift, working through the night to catch up on a ton of paperwork.

It had not been a good idea.

That's how he found her, just standing there with both hands supporting her weight as she leaned heavily against the counter.

_Now where was it…_ He silently scanned her up and down. Once he discovered it, he stealthily snuck up behind her.

_POKE_.

A flurry of events occurred.

She let out an extremely high-pitched 'Eep!' followed by a spasming of her body and limbs. She swung around to find her fellow CSI laughing jovially at her.

"ERIC!" She shrieked. "What the heck!" Her face was warm with embarrassment. "NOT cool!"

Still laughing, he raised his hands in defense as she started slapping at his arms. "Alright, alright," he smirked.

"Mm-hmm," came the grumpy reply.

He grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl and kissed her lightly on the cheek before leaving to see what work he had to do.

She was left with a mixture between a scowl and a pout on her face. _Hmph…I'll get my revenge later…

* * *

He was waiting for the elevator to come up and sighed. __Another homicide out in the Gables… when are people going to stop… then I guess I'd be out of a job…_

He was waiting for the elevator to come up and sighed. 

The side of his neck was itching. It tickled him to the point that his head twitched slightly. A stifled-giggle-turned-snort had him turning around… and smiling widely.

"This is your idea of revenge?"

"Yeah." She had a smile to match.

"Well, Natalia." His grin stretched, deepening his dimples. "This means war."

She let out a series of loud 'Eep's as he began an attempt to poke at her sides, which proved to be utterly fruitless since she was continuously slapping at his hands. There was no way she could get to his neck again, since doing so would leave her in a vulnerable position.

They heard a cough.

"Children."

As they heard the paternally scolding voice, they instantly separated from their antics and looked at the ground.

"Sorry," the CSIs chorused sheepishly.

"Not a problem," replied their more-than-amused boss. "Just get to the crime scene. In one piece, please."

"Yes, sir."

Once the elevator doors shut behind them, they released the bubbles of laughter that had been building up within.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N:** By the way, does Eric even have dimples? I changed laugh lines to dimples… LOL… I wasn't sure if laugh lines were like wrinkles or something… jus wondering… LOL… XDD

Oi... it's finals week... cries... nothing to look forward to but tests tests tests... . 

Well, there's CSI: Miami tonight with a possibly awesome commericial for next week's ep... and then there's SVU tomorrow... but ... yeah... sigh...


	21. Colorful

**Disclaimer**: I don't have enough money to own CSI: Miami… . …Charlie's mine! XDD

**A/N:** OOC, Fluff on crack… XDD

Anyone seen the Korean TV Drama, _Pure in Heart_? Well, it's a _really_ cute…and totally what inspired a good portion of this drabble… XDD

* * *

**Colorful:**

Although it was the dead of night, there she stood at his door, in her pink and orange jammies, the bell piercing throughout the otherwise silent apartment. _Heh…maybe bad time?_ She could feel the warmth still radiating off of the gift she was holding and half-laughed. _Yeah…_

The bristles of the neon-green toothbrush massaged his teeth and gums with the mint-y paste. He turned on the faucet and let the clear stream run a bit before he dipped his head, rinsing his mouth with the cool water.

The comfort of the bed welcomed him, but he wasn't given much time to relish the feeling as he heard the shrill doorbell. _It's 12:00 AM. Who's here?_

Slowly making his way down the stairs, he opened the door, which creaked in protest. It took him a full minute to fully comprehend who was at the door.

"Natalia?"

As she laughed at the sound of his groggy voice, he suddenly became aware of his surroundings… and his appearance. His dark chocolate-y brown hair was slightly flattened on one side and his large white T-Shirt partially covered a pair of screaming yellow SpongeBob Squarepants boxers. _Aww, he looks so adorable…_

He noticed she was holding a cake, or at least what _looked_ like a cake.

She cleared her throat and started to tease him. "Are you going to stand there or are you going to let me in?"

"Oh, yeah… yeah, come in." He stepped aside and in the process, rubbed his face with a hand, hoping that it would bring some liveliness back to his sleep-deprived eyes.

Once he had closed the door, he asked, "So, uh, what brings you here?" _At this time…_

_May as well get a pot of coffee brewing… or maybe tea… yeah… forgot to restock on coffee… do I even **have** tea? _He began to boil some water, throwing in some tea leaves. _Yeah, how kind of Marísol to come over and decide to restock the ginseng tea, but not the coffee…_

"My niece and I baked a cake."

The still sleepy man popped his head out of the kitchen he had just entered. "Who bakes at midnight? Isn't Charlie five?"

The woman laughed. "Yeah."

He eyed the multihued confectionary that was glued with frosting to every last inch of the cake as she set it down on the kitchen counter. "It's very…colorful."

"Yeah, she has a fetish for sprinkles…among other things." She observed her colleague's reaction with a half-smile. He had one to match… and sighed. It was a known fact that Charlie, her niece, was completely captivated by him.

"Oh, really? Well, you can tell her that I have my own fetishes." He encircled his arms around her waist and almost fell asleep. _Very comfy here…_

"Oh?" She turned slightly. "But she'll be devastated…"

"She'll find someone… more suited for her… when she's ready…"

Natalia beamed and tried her best not to laugh. "Well, she says, 'Happy Birthday!'"

The random pronouncement caught him off-guard. _What the heck?_ "You told her it was my birthday?"

"She's five, she assumed since we were baking a cake, it was for someone's birthday… and you were the first person on her mind."

"That's nice… you did tell her that it's in eleven months right?"

"No," she choked back a giggle, "she wouldn't have understood. So, just shush, and let's celebrate!"

He glanced at the clock wearily. _12:21 AM_…_ sleep? Food and Natalia… those together are way better than sleep… now about that tea…_ "I don't have any candles…"

"Good thing I came prepared then."

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely."

"What are you going to do, put _thirty _candles on it?" His expression was filled with curiosity at what she would do.

"_No_…just six."

An eyebrow arched up. "What's so special about six?"

"It's special, don't worry." She swallowed another onset of giggles that were trying to escape.

After everything was set up and all the candles were lit (from the matches she had so kindly brought from their last little 'excursion' to Big Pink), she told him to make a wish.

"Does it count if it's not really my birthday?" _This is insanely ridiculous…did I conk my head on the bathroom sink… again?_

"Sure it does!"

"Okay..." _I can't believe this._

"Oh wait! I have to sing for you!"

That did it. He broke out into a bout of deep laughter; he couldn't help himself. Either way, she still sang, even though it was a little out of tune.

"_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear Eric,_

_Happy Birthday to you!"_

As she continued by asking him age, he covered her mouth with a hand and blew out the candles.

When he withdrew his hand, she scrunched up her nose and licked her lips. "So, what'd you wish for?"

A grin spread from ear to ear. "I'm not supposed to tell you!"

"Awww, but Charlie's going to wanna know."

"Ok_ay_," he said in a phony defeated tone.

"So, what did you wish for?" Her own interest reflected off of her shining eyes.

"Your heart."

"That's so creepy," she smiled jokingly as she rubbed her arms up and down self-consciously, "you're giving me goose-bumps."

"I was _trying _to be romantic."

She snickered and he pouted slightly. _Oh, he's so cute!_

"Okay, fine. Then, if it's my 'birthday,' can I have a kiss on the cheek?" He pointed to his cheek.

She scoffed at the gesture, but then said, "_Fine_," and tilted forward to give him a small peck.

He smoothly turned his head, catching her lips with his own. Her eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Very sneaky, Delko," she cried out as she playfully slapped his arm.

He couldn't wipe off the mischievous grin that had extended onto his face, instantly brightening his features. She scowled as she went off to search for a knife for the cake.

"You don't have any knives or servers?" She glimpsed at the dangerously towering pile of dirty of dishes and utensils.

He looked at her sheepishly. "Yeah, I was going to get to those… in the morning." _Yeah…_

"Do you at least have a fork? A _clean_ one…" She opened up several drawers before locating the item in question. There was only one.

The tea was boiling as he opened a cabinet for a pair of clean mugs and poured her some. "Here."

"Thank you." She took a sip of hot tea and dove in the colorful square, feeding him the first bite.

"Wow… this is really sweet… my teeth hurt."

A bemused look painted across her lips. "Charlie and I threw in strawberries, chocolate, and fluff."

"Well, that's a teeth-rotting combination."

"Hey, if you don't want it…" She trailed off as she tasted the baked goodness for herself. _Yummy!_

"I never said that." With another mouthful of the sprinkled cake, he informed her, "Anything you make is perfect."

She rolled her eyes, "How sweet."

"Not as sweet as this cake."

They stood there eating and talking well past the wee hours of the morning, until the vibrant rays of the Miami sun seeped through the blinds and lit up the kitchen and its occupants.

_So much for sleeping…

* * *

_

**A/N:** I know: they're _totally_ OOC… XDD … LOL…

Oh yeah, btw:

1. Number 6 _is_ special, I did my research- it's the number for lovers… LOL

2. Big Pink is burger place in Miami… XD


	22. Sight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI: Miami! .

**A/N:** This is like an additional ending to Throwing Heat because the that ending was so angsty that it made me cry... _poor_ eric!! . ... this ones happier and NED... XD

* * *

**Sight:**

He couldn't believe it. He had protected that woman, a woman that needed help. But that whole time she had been conning him. _What were you thinking Delko?_ He knew exactly what he had been thinking. _Yet_ another woman in an awful marriage… and despite his troubles, all he could think of was _her_.

He signed the book and made his way over to the break room. _I have some time to kill before the night shift takes over…_ He just felt like weeping, but also like punching something in frustration.

It was true. He didn't want the crime lab to become subject to another investigation, so he had some sacrifices to make. _Calleigh was nice enough make that offer… but I just can't handle all this craziness…Speed, Marí, everything with Natalia…_

As he slammed his fist violently against the coffee table, he thought he heard a soft voice and spun around. Recognition sank into his brain and a mixture of emotions flooded into his vacant chest.

"Natalia." _How much did she see? _

"Bad day?" Her light-hearted manner didn't fool him. He knew he had accidentally frightened her and thought bitterly to himself, _I must look like one hell of a sight…_

"You could say that." His tone was apologetic, but as always she was quick to forgive.

"How's your head?"

"My head?" _Right now, it's probably better off than my heart._

"Yeah, you got that little cut on your head… the fight?" She reached up her hand and gingerly touched the wound. "Shouldn't you put a Band-Aid on it?"

"No, no… it's fine." Momentarily intoxicated by her close presence, he cleared his throat. "I'm fine."

She shot him a worried glance. He wasn't getting off that easily. "What's up?" _Something's wrong._

"Nothing. I'm fine really."

"Look, I don't mean to be the 'nagging wife', but something's up." She had been working on the land mine case nonstop and therefore hadn't been able to follow through with Eric's problem.

He figured it would be better to just let her know. "That women that I helped earlier?"

"Yeah?"

"Turned out she was a con artist… the husband and wife set me up…so even though he's dead, I still have to gradually pay the $250,000 lawsuit that was slapped on me."

She frowned. "You could have fought it… but I guess you have your reasons… What are you going to do then?" She was pretty sure he didn't have that kind of money.

"I have to pull it out of my paycheck… and I have to work night shifts for a while."

"Starting tonight?" She peered over to him anxiously.

He sighed. "Yeah, starting tonight."

A small smile crept onto her face; he found it to be contagious.

"What?"

"Well, I can stay too… and afterwards we can grab a bite to eat."

"Uh, you know. I'm going to need to start _not_ spending money now… you know, so I can have small luxuries like electricity and warm water at my apartment."

"Who said you had to pay?"

"Well-"

"Delko," she cut him off with a huge grin, "You make it through the night in one piece, we'll go grab a bite to eat."

A lopsided grin cracked upon his lips. "What're you going to do?"

"Pulling a double."

"You don't need to-"

"It's not what I need, it's what I want." _And I'll do it as long as **he** has to…_

Seeing that she wouldn't budge from her decision, he nodded. _At least I won't be alone during the dark._

She half hugged him, leaning her head against his shoulder. "You're going to get through this, Eric."

"With a little help?"

"Of course." She beamed from ear-to-ear while she grabbed a peach from the fruit bowl. As she made her exit, she called over her shoulder, "Later!"

_Maybe this whole double shift deal isn't so bad after all_.

* * *

**A/N:** XD … LOL… teehee… that made me uber happy… XD 


	23. Love

**Disclaimer: **I only write fanfiction… don't have the funding to own CSI: Miami… If I did, NED, RaVe, CaPe, and Marish would all be fully functioning pairings… XD

**A/N:** It could have been fluffy, but yeah… This is a my take of the whole Eric getting shot after watching the "No Man's Land" commercial on with a splash of mythology (which I made up unless it really is a myth… XD) … teehee… Enjoy!

Oh, a lil' note: to fully understand this drabble, it may help to read _Sight_ the drabble that precedes this one XD

* * *

**LOVE:**

Exhaustion.

He had been pulling a double for weeks now... or maybe it was a month. He had lost track of time a while back. _At least **she's** there... keeping me sane..._

But now he was here in the fading sunlight, backing up his boss, just in case something went wrong.

Elbows locked, gun aimed at the target, a man, Horatio's nemesis, who was exiting his shiny extravagant car.

Shots were fired. He felt his own gun explode as the bullet spiraled out. He didn't realize something was wrong, didn't feel the pain as he came crashing down. Just exhaustion... then darkness.

"ERIC!"

* * *

She bent her neck from side to side; a loud satisfying crack echoed throughout the empty break room. Self-massaging her neck with one hand, she slowly felt herself become more awakened by the cup of mint-y mocha coffee.

The fatigue of doing a double shift for the past several weeks was finally beginning to build up. _Why am I doing this? I **want **to do this. But why? Admit it Nat... it's because you lo-_

"WHAT? Yes, of course," someone shouted into a cell phone.

Her eyes fluttered opened. She had been sleeping on her feet. Again.

Voices. Loud voices. There was a big commotion outside in the hallway. _What's going on? Something important? Hmm... gotta get back to work._

Disposing the now empty cup, she left the room. She observed Ryan and Calleigh frantically pressing a button inside the elevator, going down. _Wonder what's wrong with them..._

As she headed over to DNA lab to get the results she had sent to Valera, she noticed that people were staring at her, whispering. _What? Do I look like that much of mess? Sheesh... they act as if they've never once lost sleep before._

"Hey." She sleepily addressed her colleague.

"You're still _here_?" The wide-eyed DNA technician's tone was full of pure astonishment.

"Well, I do have a job," she joked with a yawn, "tired or not."

"You mean, you didn't _hear?_"

Something was wrong. She knew it, she could _feel_ it. Her jaw set. _Everything...everybody..._ "Valera, what's going on?"

"Um, maybe, maybe you should sit."

"Valera!" _What's going **on**?_

"It's Eric-" She paused, knowing that her next words would affect her friend.

"_What?_" In anticipation, her eyes began to well up. _Eric. Is he...okay?_

"He was..." Valera gulped. He_ was_ her friend too, but knew that he was something even more to the woman before her. "He was shot. In the thigh and face."

There was a silence. A deathly quiet.

"What, what... what does that mean?" Her breath was becoming erratic. _WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?_

"He's being transported to Dade Memorial... Horatio called..."

Sure enough, her cell had a blinking missed message sign.

"I have to go... I have to-" Her voice was starting to crack, and she slipped as she made her way to the door.

"Whoa! No way are you driving like that. Lemme just sign this stuff out and _I'll_ drive."

"I need to get there now!"

"I know! A lot of people care about him! We'll get there!" Valera was getting panic-y while she signed out the DNA and ran out to the parking garage, Natalia hot on her heels.

_Delko, don't you dare die. If you leave us, especially Natalia... she cares so much about you... if you do... you are so DEAD!

* * *

_

"Ma'am, you can't be here! MA'AM!" The doctor from the emergency room was stopped by a short-haired average height feisty woman.

"Look, right now, you _really_ don't want to mess with her...or me for that matter."

"It's against protocol!"

"The only man she's ever truly given a damn about is in there!" She jabbed her finger in the direction of the emergency room.

The doctor's nostrils flared. _I can't believe I'm allowing this..._ "If something-"

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks!" She ran down the same path her friend had taken.

* * *

"Oh my God."

"Whoa, Natalia, you shouldn't be here," her obsessive compulsive colleague stated frantically, "We were going to give you a call..." His hand swept across the room presenting Horatio and Calleigh.

She wasn't paying any attention to them though. Not even to her friend who had arrived promptly after her.

All that mattered, all _who_ mattered, was the man who lay on the stiff white bed, wearing one of those cheap-y blue hospital gowns, but covered more in bandages and tubes.

Making her way over, she fell to her knees by his bedside. His eyes were closed. _At least he's getting the sleep he needs_, she thought bitterly to herself.

She took his hands in hers and just stared. _He looks so peaceful..._

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Everyone held their own breathe in fear.

A strangled cry escaped her lips. _NO! Damn it! NO!!_

The tears spilled out. Splashing everything: her hands and arms, his hands and arms, his face... still so peaceful...

...And then the unexpected happened.

BUhBEEpBuHBEEpBUhbEepBUhBEEpBuHBEEpBUhbEepBUhBEEpBuHBEEpBUhbEepBUhBEEp

The room's occupants gasped at the miracle. _How..._

Now, she couldn't stop. The tears just kept falling, a river endlessly flowing... and he was glowing._ Please, **please**, I-_

"Natalia."

Her eyes flung open. He was awake... and alive.

Drawing in a shaky breath, she threw her arms around him, afraid of the chance of losing him ever again.

_They say the warm tears of soulmates have healing effects... maybe they do... or maybe it's just love.

* * *

_

**A/N**: Teehee... XD It tears as in water, not rips... XP ... LOL


	24. Forensics

**Disclaimer: **I have no rights to CSI: Miami. Never have, never will. Nuts.

**A/N:** Complete pure fluff. Semi-inspired by a convo between **floofymiko** and me about a really cute pair of pink strawberry earmuffs from AsiaJam.

* * *

**Forensics:**

"Now, tell me again," asked the frozen CSI, his teeth chattering, "_why_ we are in New York?"

"Eric," his boss paused to put on his dark shades, "as I told you _repeatedly_ on the plane-"

"-Detective Mac Taylor and his CSIs," mimicked their obsessive compulsive colleague, "had the courtesy of inviting us to the National Forensics Seminar annually held in New Yo- OW!" He rubbed the back of his now throbbing head. "What was that for, _Maxine?_"

"_Shut_ UP!" It was about the twentieth time she had heard the reason why they were there.

"It's so cold." Eric was doing a little dance to keep warm, entertaining himself with his visible, icy breath. He never got to see that in Miami.

His girlfriend and his supervisor both arched their eyebrows. The former notified him, "It's only thirty-five degrees! Trust me, it can get pretty nippy up here. This is nothing."

"Nat. I was born and raised in _Miami_. _Eighty_ degrees is 'nippy'. And, anyway, _you_ came prepared."

Natalia Boa Vista stood in a deep orange knee-length pea coat with a white scarf and matching gloves. The only thing that stood out were her bright pink fuzzy strawberry earmuffs with equally bright pink fuzzy pompoms dangling from each strawberry.

Slightly shaking her head, she removed her earmuffs and with outstretched arms she presented them to him.

A confused glint shone in his eyes as he asked, "What?"

"You need these more than I do."

The gears in his brain clicked. "Uh. NO. I am _not_ wearing those."

She peered up at him curiously. "Aren't you cold?"

"I'm not _that_ cold." He didn't want to ever be seen with that pink _fuzz_ on his head.

A bitter chilly gust of wind swept past the group. The next thing he knew, the bright pink fuzzy strawberry earmuffs with the bright pink fuzzy pompoms hanging off of each strawberry were covering his frost-bitten ears.

She uncharacteristically released a bubble of giggles. She couldn't believe how _cute_ he looked.

He grumbled something incoherent. _At least I'm warm_.

A laugh escaped Ryan's lips. "Man, you must be _really_ desperate…" He was silenced by one glare.

Before anything more could be done or said, a calm voice intervened. "Can I trust you four to be on your best behavior?" He peered paternally over his sunglasses at them. "Or am I going to regret inviting you all to this seminar?"

They all smiled sheepishly and reassured him that they would be good.

Natalia slipped her gloved hand within her boyfriend's, which was surprisingly warm. She still couldn't help beaming at his appearance. _What a…stork._

He was happy. _I'm in the Big Apple with the woman I love and these earmuffs…they're not so bad. They **are** warm…

* * *

_

**A/N: **LOL… stork is a combination of stud and dork. It's not mine. Someone mentioned on the Official Adam Rodriguez Yahoo Group… and it was terrific and _perfect_… XD


	25. Crime Scene

**Disclaimer: **CSI: Miami is not mine. Big shocker.

**A/N:** This is like my alternate version of the ending of No Man's Land. Thank you **floofymiko** for help with words and grammar stuff. XD … Oh, I used a line from Law and Order: SVU… anyone who can find it gets a cookie! ;D

* * *

**Crime Scene:**

Something was wrong. Horatio had called for assistance. That rarely happened.

He had to meet his boss at 11th and Colby to locate the court stenographer in the vast parking garage.

Calleigh and Ryan were concluding another case, so he grabbed the only CSI left, Natalia. The more hands on deck, the better.

He paged her to meet him at his Hummer and then he proceeded to call for back-up and an ambulance. Just in case.

* * *

"That Clavo guy did _all_ that?" Her colleague was filling her in with the latest details of what the fugitive was up to.

"Yeah, and probably more." He was driving as fast as he could without breaking the law. The last thing he needed was for them to get hurt or worse, killed.

She pursed her lips. "We're gonna catch him, Eric."

"I know." He sighed with an air of sadness. _But how many more people will get hurt before that._ "Thanks."

Spontaneously, she decided to put her heart out in the open. "Hey, when this is over with, wanna go grab a drink?"

As he turned at the final traffic light, he faced her briefly, with a grin spreading from ear to ear. "When this is over, I'll buy you _dinner_."

She smiled. "I don't eat cheap."

"I know."

"But, I'll make an exception." She knew that he was working a double shift and that a good portion of his checks were going to the lawsuit that had been slapped on him the previous week.

"Er… thanks…"

* * *

"There's Horatio."

"Hey, H!" Eric called out to his boss through Natalia's open window.

"Did you call for back up?"

"Yeah and an ambulance too."

"Alright, we're looking for a Mercedes." Before his colleagues could respond, he informed them, "She's not up here. Let's go!" He hopped onto the side of the Hummer, fireman-style and waited for Eric to make his way up. _Just hang on ma'am. We **will** find you.

* * *

_

It had been a false alarm. When they popped open the trunk, there was only a bunch of tools. With the exception of Natalia, their guns were drawn, just as a precaution.

"This could take forever." The frustration was evident in Eric's voice.

"Not necessarily." They turned to where their boss was facing; across the parking lot was another Mercedes.

The trio approached the car. That was when the shots rang out. The two registered officers began firing back.

"Natalia!" She was standing around in shock, afraid that if she moved, she would be placed in the line of fire and thus killed. _I wish I knew how to use a gun… at least I could protect myself…_

She barely heard Eric. "Natalia! Go back to the Hummer!" He knew that he wouldn't be able to focus if she was just standing around in the open. He knew that he wouldn't be able to protect himself if he had to worry about someone else.

She snapped out of it quickly enough to scurry over to the Hummer. Her breathing was erratic and her body was shaking violently. This feeling hadn't been present for an incredibly long time. Not since Nick died.

Once in the front seat, she tried hard not to hyperventilate as she witnessed all the action before her. The thin windshield was all that protected her from the events occurring outside. She feared for both her colleagues' lives. _I wish I was more useful than this!_

In a flash of a moment, the driver and passenger windows shattered. The heartbeat of silence that followed was quickly drowned out by her blood-curdling scream.

* * *

One second. That's how long he let his guard down for.

And that's all it took.

One second. It was long enough for the sniper. An ample opportunity.

The CSI was already rolling on top of the pavement before his brain registered that he was in pain. The shout he let out was more from shock.

_What just happened? Is Natalia okay? If something happened to her…_ He couldn't bear to complete his thought.

He continued to fire until he felt his boss help him up and over to the supposed safe cover of the parked cars. The latter kept firing until the sniper fell, finally dead, while the former kept panting and grunting.

His right thigh was warm with his flowing blood. There was a pain shooting throughout his whole leg.

"Eric-"

"I'm fine, H!" He grunted once again, beads of sweat dripping off of him. "Natalia! AH! She may need ughmf…"

The lieutenant's eyes flew open widely. "Eric?" A plethora of memories crashed through him. _He said backup and an ambulance were on their way…_ He could already hear the sirens. It was the one fact that kept him calm.

* * *

She felt as if in a daze, like she was no longer in her body. As she climbed out of the Hummer, she could barely stand on her own two feet , her body was shaking so violently. _What **happened**?_

All she had seen was her supervisor helping their wounded colleague get to safety. She walked a little waywardly over towards the visible mass of orange hair.

She hadn't heard the second gunshot. The one that had embedded itself in the back of _his_ head.

Her throat grew dry and pure panic began to push against her chest, suffocating her. She became mesmerized by how he just lay there, so still.

A concerned voice echoed throughout her chaotic thoughts. "Ms. Boa Vista? Are you hurt?" She was covered in cuts, grazes, and gashes. Not that she felt any of them.

"H-H-Horatio. Is-is he-Eric-" She couldn't bear to finish her sentence. Her nostrils flared as she tried unsuccessfully to breathe normally. She swayed a bit.

She could hear Horatio's voice, reassuring her that Eric would be fine. It was too late. Her mind was reeling and slowly, she felt herself relax as her weary body collapsed beside her unconscious lover.

* * *

**A/N:** Can't wait for "Man Down"!!! 


	26. Truth

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI: Miami, so, please don't sue me. I need the money for food and cosplay. XD

**A/N:** This is Natalia's thoughts in Man Down. An incredible episode… !.!

* * *

**Truth:**

She told herself that she needed to work. They needed to catch who did this. So, she worked feverishly. She wouldn't stop, couldn't stop. She refused to think about anything else. She needed to stay focused on the task at hand. Finding that court stenographer was number one priority. Finding out who was responsible for what happened to Eric. _Oh God, **Eric**…_

She bit her lip. Hard. _Stop… this is not the time… _Her mind kept slipping back to the thought of whether or not he was dead. Sucking in a shaky breath, she remembered, _If he dies, he dies protecting someone, this woman… I shouldn't be the one to let him down… once was bad enough… _With that determination, she went back to locating the Mrs. Gibson. She would _NOT_ let him down.

Still… maybe her mind didn't know, but deep down, her heart knew.

The truth.

The truth was that, she was afraid. Everyone had visited him. Everyone except her. She bogged herself down in all the lab and field work just so she wouldn't have to go. _How can he be so strong?_

She had learned from word of mouth that Eric was alive, but was suffering from memory loss and possible other brain damage. And that frightened her beyond words. _What does he remember? What did he forget? _She swallowed the lump that began to form in her throat. _Can someone be erased from a mind? Just like… that? _

She was scared. That was the reason why she wouldn't leave the safe haven that was the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. She couldn't muster the strength. Not now; not yet.

Would he wait for her?

* * *

**A/N: **When Season 5 comes out on DVD, I'm gonna buy it; no doubt about it. 


	27. Snowflake

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own CSI: Miami… I don't have that kind of $$$. I also don't own the 'Roses are red' poem, especially the last line, which is property of **floofymiko** that I'm … borrowing… XD … TY!!

**A/N:** It's Valentine's Day… woo… LOL… Anywhoo, this was inspired by my parents and a conversation between me and **floofymiko **(r&r her!)about marshmallow fluff, the cookies I baked, my parents (behavior), and another convo concerning her … choco-eating habits…LOL

Oh yeah, the prompt was writer's choice. I had my friend, **thefairyx3** (r&r her too!), say the first word that popped in her head. Today, in NYC, it was snowing. XD

* * *

**Snowflake:**

The young woman stood in the crime lab's break room setting up a tray of five-dozen warm, homemade peanut butter and raspberry thumbprint cookies. She had stayed up for a good portion of the night baking, all for one purpose.

It was Valentine's Day.

Gazing upon the vast number of soft gooey cookies, temptation got the best of her as she pulled out a butter knife and a jar of fluff from the cabinets above the sink. She had placed it there a while ago as a comfort food to run to, just in case she needed to calm down.

With a crackling sound, the plastic seal was broken. Once she had twisted off the bright red lid, she peered into the jar, mesmerized by the white pureness. _It's so fluffy…like a cloud…_ She thickly spread it upon a cookie and upon taking her first bite, exhaled, in a state of euphoria. _So yummy and sugary sweet!_

Since she was being so thoroughly distracted, she didn't notice another presence had entered the room… until that presence came up from behind and encircled his arms around her waist. She felt her stomach churn and her heart rate quicken dramatically as he whispered softly to her, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue_

_Like a snowflake_

_I fell for you."_

A smile made its way across her face as she turned around and planted a light kiss on his lips. A half-grin appeared on his face as he returned the gesture. "I wanna take you somewhere, later."

"Really?" She was a little drowsy from being in his company.

Suddenly, he took notice of the pile of baked goods behind her. "Um, someone had time… what's that white stuff?"

"You've never had fluff before?"

"Fluff?" He had never heard of it.

"You know, _marshmallow_ fluff."

"They put _that_ in a jar?"

"Yeah… Try some!" She fed him some of her half eaten fluff-covered cookie.

"Wow. This is great." _And there's hundreds… _

She tried to stop a giggle, but it turned into a snort, making her slap a hand over her mouth. He arched an eyebrow in confusion.

Since she had swallowed a lump of air in an attempt to not laugh, a bout of hiccups ensued. Her boyfriend's countenance became completely bamboozled, which only made matters worse for her, since the sticky white goop was still there.

"Natalia… are you okay?"

"Mmhicmm." _Just cuz we're dating, doesn't mean that I'm **obligated** to let him know that he has a… fluff-stache_. _It's too cute._ _**He's** too cute._

Her hiccup-giggles, which now sounded more like airy burps, became contagious as he began to laugh as well. _She's crazy, but I love her…

* * *

_

He stood, watching in mortified amazement as she _inhaled_ the present that he had spent so many painstaking hours searching for.

All gone in a matter of seconds.

He had put so much thought into it and though she had thanked him and kissed him on the cheek, the box was empty within _seconds. She had to have broken **some** record!_

"Valera?"

"Yep?"

"Um…" It was a stupid question, but… "Did you like them?"

He had bought her a huge heart shaped box of three-dozen assorted Godiva chocolates. Basically, the equivalent of at _least _two paychecks.

"Yes! They were so delicious. Oh… did you want one?"

"Uh, no." _Chocolate makes people hyper and crazy… I don't need chocolate… she **is** my chocolate._

"OK! Well, you still have to open mine!" She smiled widely. He had been so caught in watching her practically breathe in thirty-six truffles that it had slipped his mind that she had given him something as well.

After pulling off the wrapping, he blinked a few times. He held in his hand a pair of socks. Girl socks. _Valera's _socks He didn't know what to say.

"You don't like them?" She teased with a small pout.

"Um… are these _used_?"

"I washed them."

"Oh. Why?"

"Why do I wash them?" She knew what he meant, but she loved teasing him anyway.

"_No_… why did you give me a pair of socks… _your_ socks-"

"-It's the inside that counts." A huge grin situated itself on her face.

_It's the inside that… oh, ew. I can't believe… I hope she really did wash these. _He stuck his hand inside the sock and fished out an irregular shaped item. _A key?_

"Ryan," she let out a laugh at his obliviousness, "it's a key to my place, you know, so you don't have to knock."

A goofy grin tugged at his lips. "Aww, but I like knocking."

"Oh, you still have to knock, but now I don't need to answer the door cuz you'll have a key." She let loose a bout of laughter as she watched her boyfriend just roll his eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I guess this would be considered OOC crack as well… LOL… XD 


	28. Pictures

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI: Miami… Nuts. I was so hoping that by now, I'd be able to.

**A/N:** AU. Future fic… It kinda helps if you have _some_ knowledge from Answer the Door (my other CSI: Miami fic) and also if you saw 'Man Down'. No worries, there are no spoilers, just a random inferred stuff. Either way, enjoy!

Semi-inspired by the fact that my daddy has to go to the physical therapist.

Sorry, if this was slow being posted. Made my first NED MV on Youtube (major accomplishment) and we had like school overload this whole week.

* * *

**Pictures:**

"Uh-oh."

The little boy wearing a matching Spiderman tee and undies set had fallen on his bum. In the process, he had knocked over the large album off of the shelf, scattering photographs across the wooden floor.

His mother exited the kitchen, munching on a carrot, and entered into the living room. "Oh, _Jem_." The poor child sat there with a quivering lip. "Did you get hurt?"

"I'm sowwee. Is Ummie mad?" Trying to be helpful, he picked up a photo and waved it up in the air.

She smiled widely and reassuringly. "Mommy could never be mad at you!" Slowly lowering her pregnant self to the ground, she ruffled her small son's hair. "Now, be a big boy and help mommy pick up these photos." She brought the now empty album to her lap and began placing the little rectangles back in their proper places, basking in the memories.

A while later, Jem sat with his head on the floor. "Ummie…"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I think there's one underneath the table…"

There was. He crawled over and took the long rectangular photo, different from the others, and it handed to his mommy.

She gasped as she retrieved it. _He kept this after all this time? _Tears welled up in her eyes and throat as she flipped it over.

_Eric and Natalia_

_First date at Crandon Park_

_October, 2005_

She traced her fingers over the sprawled handwriting and flipped it back to look at the row of pictures. There were four. The top one was a picture of herself sticking out her tongue and him puffing up his cheeks with wide eyes. The next one would have been nice, since they were both smiling sweetly into the camera, but at the last moment, Eric had made bunny ears behind her head. The next one was her reaction; a playful, yet angry look on her face as she attempted to whack his arm, while he tried to defend himself. The last picture in the strip was of the two of them kissing.

_I wonder if he remembers…_ She laughed bitterly as she rubbed her eyes. She didn't want to be seen crying in front of her son. _Yeah, maybe I'm just overemotional because I'm pregnant…_

"Is Ummie sad?" Jem sat with his thumb popped into his mouth, absorbed in observing the floating dust in the light.

"No, of course not." She carefully placed the strip at the beginning of the album, a few pages before their wedding picture.

"Ummie, where's daddy?"

Not really hearing him, she mumbled, "He's at the PT…"

The little tot cracked up. His mommy's head shot up, amused at her child's silliness. "Daddy's so funny! Why would he take the car to go pee-pee?"

Now, it was her turn to giggle. She didn't bother to correct him and instead kissed the top of his head.

Leisurely, she stood up and returned the album to where it belonged. "Daddy will be home soon and then we're going to have dinner okay?"

"Spaghetti?"

"No, not for a while." The last time they had spaghetti, more had ended up on the floor than in his tummy.

"Aww…" He pouted and she bit her tongue, trying not to laugh. _Just like his father._

"I'm _attempting_ to make ropa vieja."

"Ooo…" Jem didn't understand a word of the sentence, but figured it had something to do with food.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** LOL… this was cute to write… I LOVE FUTURE FICS!!! Especially when Eric and Natalia are married and have kids and all… LOl… btw: wOOt! I didn't forget this time!

Thank you **floofymiko** for the idea (photo booth pictures) … XD


	29. White

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI Miami. Nuts.

**A/N:** According to **floofymiko**, today (March 14th) is White Day. A follow-up on Valentine's Day. To understand this drabble, I suggest going back a few chapters to _Snowflake._ Today is also Pi Day. XD

* * *

**White:**

"Guess what today is!" The young woman was extremely hyper for that hour in the morning.

Sugar could do that.

The tired man stifled a yawn as he prepared a cup of black coffee. "You're eating ice cream. At eight in the morning."

"Yeah," she smiled, "it's yummy… want some?"

"No, thanks."

"Oh, c'mon, Eric. It's sweet and sugary! _Ryan's_ eating some!"

"_Against_ my will," came the loud outburst.

Eric made his way over to Natalia. She tilted her head back and looked up at him. "You didn't answer my question."

He frowned slightly, but then remembered her inquiry. "What's today?"

"White Day!" She was beaming.

"What's _that_?"

"Well, on Valentine's Day," his girlfriend told him knowledgeably, "girls give guys a gift. So, on _White_ Day, those guys are supposed to return the favor!"

"…But, I gave you one on Valentine's Day." _I've never even heard of White Day._

"Yeah, I remember. I just wanted to let you know."

Eric laughed, "Okay…" He stooped down and placed a gentle upside down kiss on her lips.

"Alright, alright," their obsessive compulsive friend said with his arms raised, "I'm _leaving_."

* * *

"Guess what today is." Ryan asked his girlfriend as he entered the DNA lab.

Valera glanced up from cutting up cotton swabs, a grin spreading on her face as she gleefully answered, "PI DAY!"

**". . ."**

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** XD NED with a splash of RaVe! XD


	30. Oath

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI: Miami… Nuts. I was so hoping that by now, I'd be able to.

**A/N:** AU. Yet another future fic… It kinda helps if you have _some_ knowledge from Answer the Door (my other CSI: Miami fic) A few _semi_-spoilers… like if you haven't seen Season 3's Lost Son or Season 4's Rampage.

* * *

**Oath:**

As a Miami- Dade police officer, as a crime scene investigator, as a Delektorsky; he had taken the same oath: To protect and serve those close to him.

And he had failed.

Twice.

Memories of his late best friend and sister washed over him. The regret, the _guilt,_ that he hadn't possessed the power to save them was like a weight on his chest, suffocating him. His vision began to blur.

THUD.

"Daddy!" The little girl slammed into his leg, diverting his attention.

The emotions he harbored melted away as the child's exuberance rubbed off on him. He scooped her up into his arms, a grin breaking onto his face. "Yes, Ella?"

The three-year old giggled. She loved being lifted into the air. "Play with me and Squirt and Mummy." The three were playing tag in their backyard.

"Hey," came a shout," don't CALL me that!" The little boy hated the nickname his younger sister had dubbed him.

Their exhausted mother made her way over to where her husband stood. "Your turn," she breathed.

Half-grinning, he set down his tiny daughter. "Ella, you go ahead and play with Jem-"

"-Da_ddy_…"

"I'll catch up with you two later."

He sat beside his wife on the porch steps and passed her a cool glass of sweetened ginseng tea, which she gulped down eagerly. With her thirst quenched, she leaned her head contently on his shoulder.

While they watched their two children, he draped an arm across her shoulders and brought her closer to himself.

Upon getting married, upon having children; he had taken the same oath: To protect and serve those close to him.

And _this_ time he would not fail.

There was no _room_ for failure.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I know the timing is a little funky, but I hope it was still enjoyable! XDD 


	31. Hot

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to CSI Miami. Never did and, I'm willing to bet, never will.

**A/N:** Another **_VERY_** random OOC NED drabble. Major, _major _emphasis on very. LOl.

Wasabi is involved. LOl.

Inspired by a convo between me and **floofymiko

* * *

**

**Hot:**

"Are you sure?" She tried her best not to laugh out loud as her boyfriend fumbled with the chopsticks.

_The wooden sticks of doom._ She had just asked him whether or not he needed any help. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" _Who in their right mind would use wooden sticks as **utensils**?_

She smiled and informed him of the unused fork lying next to his plate.

"I can do this."

"Mmmhmm…" _Men are so stubborn sometimes_. She dipped the salmon roll into the lumpy green concoction that was wasabi and soy sauce. "Mmm… this is yummy."

He muttered something about how she was mocking him.

"Here," she fed him an unagi roll, "this one's my _favorite!_ Try it!"

He was chewing for no more than a few seconds when he suddenly stopped, tears welling up in his eyes. The unagi roll had been _oversaturated_ with wasabi sauce.

His girlfriend glanced up to see his face changing different shades of red. An eyebrow shot up quizzically. "Eric? Are you okay?"

"Ah… uhm… uh…" _Can't breathe…_ "It's so… BURNS…so _**hot**!_ BURNS…" He didn't want to hurt her feelings by spitting it out (_it's her favorite_), but he really couldn't swallow either.

She bit her tongue to keep from laughing. "It's not _hot_," she stated matter-of-factly, "it's _spicy_."

A bewildered look appeared on his deeply reddened face as he breathed, "_Technicalities_, Natalia!"

"Well, it'll clear up your sinuses."

Closing his eyes, he painfully swallowed, tears streaming down his face. He let out a congested cough and stood up.

His girlfriend looked up at him, "Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm going to step outside," he coughed again, "man up, and then we'll just pretend that this never happened."

In an unsuccessful attempt not to laugh, Natalia pressed her lips together and refused to make eye contact with him. "Alright, Eric, you go do that." She popped another roll into her mouth.

* * *

**A/N:** Okie, the ending is retarded. I know. Please don't shoot me. LOL. I'd love to hear your comments though. LOl. 


	32. In the Dark

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI Miami…

**A/N: **Heh. Blame school. Lol… anywhoos too much listening of BSB-Unmistakable… LOl… and my eh, patheticness, yeah that would be it… =/

And as always, NED~ =]

Okies… I _know_. I posted this before, but now its here to stay! :P LOL

* * *

**[In the] Dark**

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I mean no."

"That makes no sense." They were standing in front of _Porky's Seaside Grill_, a small restaurant off the freeway.

"It makes plenty of sense."

"How?"

"I'm not going in."

"Why not?"

"What are your intentions?"

He did a very visual double take. "My _what?_"

"Your intentions." She wasn't joking. In fact, she was past joking; this was a serious matter that needed to be solved.

"Um. To eat? To _really_ get to know you?" He wasn't sure how exactly to answer and he was kind of confused. Little did he know that they shared at least that in common.

There was a hesitation before she continued, "I'm not going in." She bit her lower lip in determination. As if not hearing his baffled reply, she continued, "You wanna talk?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess." He nodded slightly. "Yeah."

"Let's talk right here then."

"Maybe we should eat.

"Maybe we shouldn't."

The tension was thick and building. He chose his next words very carefully. "What…" He paused thoughtfully. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything." She took a deep breath and then exhaled it slowly. "Everything."

"Um."

"You _know_."

He caught himself before he responded with a smart answer and just nodded. He did know. He knew why they were here, why he had driven her out here. He knew more than she, but it only seemed that she had the courage to confront this apparent 'problem' that was brewing between them. Or maybe she was the only one to see it. He decided to start from the beginning. "Hi, my name is Eric Delko."

She choked and it took all she had not to burst into tears. _Why does he have to turn everything into a joke?_ "Do you like me?" Someone needed the courage to ask it.

It was the same question he asked himself every night before falling asleep… praying that an answer would be there in the morning.

He opened his mouth to answer and then closed it and then opened it once again. His heart was racing.

"Waiting for something?" She stepped out of the car, hesitated, and shut the door softly. Slowly, she made her way into _Porky's_, leaving him to face the question alone.

For now.

* * *

**A/N: **Lemme know your thoughts? . Feedback is appreciated cuz… -.-


	33. Hate

**Disclaimer:** Last time I checked, I do not own CSI Miami. If I did, things would be A LOT different. LOL

**A/N: **Hello! It's been a while. Heh. =D It's quite possibly a stretch with the quote…

* * *

_I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair. _

_I hate the way you drive my car. _

_I hate it when you stare. _

_I hate your big dumb combat boots, and the way you read my mind. _

_I hate you so much it makes me sick; it even makes me rhyme. _

_I hate it, I hate the way you're always right. _

_I hate it when you lie. _

_I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry. _

_I hate it when you're not around, and the fact that you didn't call. _

_But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all._

_-Kat Stratford in 10 Things I Hate About You_

_

* * *

_**Hate**

She was so mad at him. More than mad, she was absolutely infuriated. Every time she saw him, it welled up to the surface.

And she had _no_ idea why. Not a clue.

Okay, that was a lie. She totally knew why she was angry at him. He just kept disappointing her, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

She was just waiting and waiting and waiting… but for _what?_

_No!_ That's what she wanted to scream from the top of her lungs whenever she was upset with him and he _somehow_ would always make it all better with a smile and a wink.

That's all!

It made her sick. Well, not really. But he could make her smile just like that. Her foul mood would dissipate and it would be as if she wanted to cling on to it... the anger that is. But that wouldn't be healthy.

It's just that… waiting? It drove her to the brink of insanity.

_Thank You, God for good friends and family_. She figured it was too late though, she probably already had driven them _to_ the brink of insanity… and beyond with all her ranting. But she knew it would be alright, because they loved her regardless… and hated the one who was the cause.

There were the doubts too. _What am I waiting for?_ And that was almost just as frustrating as the anger.

Maybe, she would tell him over dinner. About how fed up she was… about how angry she could get at him. Oh, he knew about the anger. If there was anyone, it was he who felt the flames of her wrath. But she figured an explanation would be proper. Or necessary.

It was decided. Dinner… but dinner was quick. Well, to her in any event. _After dinner?_

He had paid for the bill and she was ready to tell him how upset she was. He stood up.

Waiting, waiting, waiting. She would end up losing herself at work, in cases, working extra hard in order for her not to think. But that was about to end as soon as-

"Natalia?"

"Huh?" He had completely broken her train of thought.

Taking her hands in his from across the now cleared table, he continued nervously, "You are one of the most patient women I know. I'm sorry if I made you anxious or upset or anything-"

She should have felt relief at the fact that she didn't need to confess anything, but the only thing that was coursing through her now was shock. _He can read my mind???_

"-And I know I don't deserve to be with someone as brilliant and witty and beautiful as you, but I was wondering if," in what seemed like a pretty smooth and well-practiced movement, he pulled out something from his pocket that glinted in the low light and before he could continue, she completely interrupted.

Her face froze as her mouth dropped open and she literally jumped in her seat with both shock and surprise. A shriek of, "OH!" was the only thing that left her lips.

Taken aback, the young man looked at her in amused confusion and asked, "Did you just say no?"

"What? No! I mean, yes. I mean… actually you never finished what you were asking me."

But she was grinning widely and absolutely glowing… and well, he? He already knew the answer to his question. All his nervousness had long since gone.

"Natalia Boa Vista, would you do me the honor of becoming my beloved wife?"

The wait was over.

* * *

**A/N:** My apologies (if you've made it thus far) for the randomness and OOC-ness. I was just in the mood to write. Randomly. Reviews are welcome as always. =)


	34. Colorless

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't have property rights.

**A/N:** I guess I'm bored. LOL

* * *

**Colorless:**

I will paint my words of love with your name on every wall.

When you leave my colors turn to gray

Ooo-a-Ooo-a-A-Ooo-a-Ooo-a-Ooo-a-A

Every word of love I used to say.

Now I paint them every day.

When you leave my colors turn to gray

Oh little lover stay, or all my colors fade away

Every word of love I used to say.

Now I paint them every day.

_O-Zone, Numa Numa_

* * *

"What do we have?"

"I don't know H…this looks pretty gruesome." A single inquisitive look had him further explaining himself. "There's blood _everywhere_. All over the walls and the victim. We also found a potential weapon in the garbage disposal in the alleyway."

"Bagged and tagged?"

"Waiting on your guys."

"Who's the victim?"

"George Hansel, Age 45."

"George Hansel… now why does that name sound familiar, Frank?"

"…You know him?"

"All of Miami did. He had money and generously spent it."

"Well, money does make enemies."

"It does," the lieutenant slowly put on his pair of dark shades, "doesn't it?"

* * *

"Horatio?"

"Yes, Alexx?"

"This poor man died from either asphyxiation…from the looks and smell of it a day ago. Look at his arms, though, there are defensive wounds. Such close contact, you must've known your killer." Turning her attention back to the crime lab head, she suggested, "This also isn't blood. I'm not sure what it is, though, by the way it's drying."

"I think I know what it is…" the red-head stooped down and with a latex gloved hand, he touched some of the coagulant that had pooled out onto the sides of the victim. After rubbing the somewhat crimson substance between his index finger and thumb, he brought it to his nose and took a whiff. "It's paint. Still a little wet."

"Paint?" A look of disbelief and shock was plastered on her face. Quickly composing herself, she continued, "Do you need to analyze the body further? Otherwise, I'll take him back to the lab."

"Eric and Natalia are on their way now."

"Here, H. Sorry, got held up in traffic on the freeway, but we did bag the suspect weapon."

"Good. We're dealing with an unusual case here, so let's get moving."

The young CSIs nodded and promptly got to work on the victim so their medical examiner could take him and figure out the cause of death. One took photos while the other collected trace.

* * *

Blowing hot air out, causing her light brown bangs to scatter across her forehead, the investigator made a quick assessment of the small apartment. "Someone liked to paint." A half smile spread on her face as she looked around in awe. There were beautiful murals all over the walls. Each wall had a different, highly detailed scene. One was a landscape, another a morning sky, another a city street, and another a setting sun over a lake. Each was different, but yet the artist had somehow made them flow together.

"And someone didn't." They observed how the crimson paint that was found on the victim had been partially cast onto the walls as well, tainting the art in the process.

"Where did this paint come from?"

"No idea."

"No, I mean paint has to come from a can or something right?" Her colleague nodded in understanding of where she was going with her train of thought.

"So where's the can? Horatio didn't mention anything…"

Outside, the lieutenant and the detective were questioning the landowner for any recent suspicious activity. Back in the room, the two investigators just continued to stare at the wall as if it would suddenly open up and give them the answers to all their questions.

"So, do you want to … talk?"

"_You_, Eric Delko, want to talk?" She shook her head in disbelief. "We're at work. And there's nothing to talk about."

"That's not true." He was really trying…his younger sister had given him some valuable advice on the merits of having good communication in any relationship.

Although it was unnecessary, she sharply whispered, "You wanted me out, so I'm out. What do you want now?"

"I… made a mistake." That earned him an arched eyebrow. "I-"

"-Cover your eyes."

"What?" Now, he was the one to be confused as his partner turned off the main light and threw him a pair of UV-protected goggles. She was now wearing a pair of her own. Hastily, he put his on just as she turned on the fluorescent lamp. Before he could ask what she was doing, he saw that the art was more than just art.

"Who's… Vanessa?"

"She," they turned around to the voice of their boss, "would be Mr. Hansel's mistress."

"Oh," the CSI couldn't help but grin broadly causing his partner to shake her head in amused disapprovement, "that guy had it all."

"And then he lost it all," their boss was toying with his sunglasses distractedly.

"Horatio," the brunette asked, "why would he paint her name all over the walls of his apartment? It's a little strange."

"Oh, come on," her partner inquired, "you don't think that's just a little romantic?"

She looked with a bit of contempt, "Is creepy the new romantic?"

"How is it creepy?"

A cleared throat instantaneously stopped their bantering. "May we locate his mistress?"

Slowly connecting the dots, the young woman suggested, "Where's Hansel's wife?"

"We just brought her in for questioning." The middle aged detective informed the trio upon his entrance, "And Vanessa was reported missing a few days ago."

"How, convenient."

"I have my people searching for her. Apparently Mr. Hansel over here left her a voicemail that something was going down and that she should take cover."

"So he knew…interesting."

* * *

"How'd you know that her name was painted on the walls?" He glanced at his partner quickly before returning his eyes on the road.

"I'm good, aren't I?" She flashed him a grin and for a moment things felt like before… the incident – incidents, really, there were quite a few. But it was only for a moment. "Oblique lighting. Gotta love it."

"Ha." Now it was his turn to smile. They were turning the corner and approaching the headquarters rapidly. "Look, I meant what I said before, I made a mistake-"

"-We all do Eric, and I forgive you, even though it was completely uncalled for, but I of all people understand that people make mistakes…I just…what is it exactly that you want… or want me to say to you?"

He was parking now and both were expected to meet their boss who was questioning the suspect with Detective Tripp. "I don't know. I didn't expect a fanfare or anything, but I think…I need you in my life."

"You _think_?" Her eyebrows shot up in disbelief as she clung on to the verb. "Well Eric, it's going to take more than _thinking_ to convince me of anything."

"All I know is every morning and every evening there's a sunrise and sunset that are as breathtaking as…Hansel's paintings. But I don't see any of that…the colors don't stand out… without you by my side…" Since her sharp gaze at him made him feel very self-conscious, he slightly coughed as he continued, "Without you by my side, everything becomes colorless-"

"Wow." She shook her head, cheeks bright red, "Horatio's waiting inside. Let's go." Walking briskly to the building, she almost didn't hear her partner rush by her side to keep pace with her.

"Natalia-"

She lifted her hand up swiftly to silence him. "One, I can_not_ believe you said that. That was so… corny…and cheesy. Two, we're at work." He turned to face her and realized that he couldn't read how she was feeling, but she looked a like a cross between embarrassment and irritation, with the former possibly causing the latter.

* * *

"I'm sorry detective for wasting your time, but I need to start m-_ake_," the young widow's voice suddenly cracked as she thought about the funeral arrangements would need to make. Hastily blotting her moist eyes with a handkerchief that the lieutenant so generously offered her, she coughed, "I'm sorry it's just all so… _sudden_."

"Mrs. Hansel, were you aware of that your husband was having an affair?" The red-head was gentle with both his approach and words.

"Yes. But they're just rumors." She wore a brave smile…until the middle-aged detective pulled out a series of photographs of the crime scene.

Pointing to one set in specific of the four walls of the apartment, he asked, "Could you read that name for me?"

All the color left her cheeks.

"Now, come on lady, I _know_ you can read."

"That bastard was going to leave me for her. And he wasn't leaving me a penny!"

"Ah…" as if it all made sense now, "So, you decided to kill him? How'd you manage that?"

* * *

"See, it explains the defense wounds. The murderer swung the weapon, which caught him off guard and caused him to fall. Then, the killer poured the paint out of the can, which caused our victim, who was a fighter, to asphyxiate," explained the medical examiner to the two CSIs who were waiting outside the interrogation room.

"That's an odd weapon of choice," Natalia observed.

"It was convenient and mostly likely the 'best choice' within reach," quipped her partner, "Thanks, Alexx."

"He's a painter, so the killer would have wanted to disgrace him and his artwork," suggested the humane woman.

The door opened and the two men exited, followed by the scowling, angry widow in handcuffs. She was being escorted by an officer to the county jail.

Before anyone could ask anything, the lieutenant informed them, "Hell hath no fury," he swiftly put on his sunglasses, "than a woman scorned."

* * *

**A/N: **I totally overdid the Horatio-sunglasses relationship, but I couldn't help myself! Haha XD~ It's slightly (or completely-take your pick) OOC. XP

Clarifications . . . younger sister=Marisol. Time frame wise is around the when Ryan asks Eric permission to date Natalia. I know it's old, but I don't mind. I hope you didn't either. =P

Reviews are appreciated as always lol


	35. Evidence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI Miami!

**A/N:** More RaVe-centered :X haha semi-crackish lol

* * *

**Evidence**

They were still warm, oozing, and goopy. They were soft and chewy…and he just couldn't help himself to one, two, _three_-

"-Wolfe…w_hat_ are you doing?"

The new CSI looked up at the sudden intrusion, his mouth still stuffed asked, "Wghat?"

"Y-you're eating evidence!"

"What're you talking about?" He went in for his fourth.

A touch winded from running, the more experienced investigator calmly explained, "There was some miscommunication…Natalia and I were bagging evidence at the crime scene. The last thing that the vic ate were those cookies before he spontaneously died…they were supposed to be sent to Valera so she could test for any poisons…"

"P-poigon?" Instantaneously grabbing a napkin, the new guy began spitting out the contents of his mouth.

Someone entered the lounge and opened the fridge for a snack. After taking in the scene quietly, the young woman shook her head disapprovingly, "Eric, what'd you do?"

"Nothing. I just told Wolfe that the cookies need to be sent to trace." He was wearing a mischievous grin.

"So, I guess I shouldn't tell Valera that you didn't like them…or you allergic to chocolate?" She was addressing the other party now.

"Why?" The young man asked just as he began to rinse his mouth with his handy-dandy travel-sized Listerine bottle, vigorously swishing.

"Because I was with Valera when she baked these last night… and when she brought them in this morning… for the team."

There was the sound of violent spitting into the garbage followed closely by Ryan accusingly stating, "They're _not_ poisoned!"

The petite brunette shook her head, muttering to Eric, "Troublemaker."

He just ducked as the small bottle of Listerine flew by him. "I'll see you at recap," he called with a charming smile before getting a head start to the exit.

"You're going to pay!" Ryan dashed out of the room, but then quickly retraced his steps, "Natalia, could you please tell Valera that the cookies were really good…"

The young woman laughed, "You can tell her yourself."

His flushed face told it all.

_The End_.


End file.
